Tails: Meakashi hen: Arco de las Revelaciones
by BrunoProg64
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Tails decide tomar venganza por la muerte de Cosmo? Cuando se cansa de pretender ser el zorro alegre y confiado que todos conocemos... y pasa a una faceta totalmente inducida por el amor. Adaptación del Meakashi-hen de Higurashi VN.
1. Nuevo Lugar

**Tails – Meakashi-hen**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega y Tv Tokyo. Así mismo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta historia es un "intento" de escribir en el formato de las novelas visuales de Higurashi. Es posible que me fallen algunos detalles porque hace tiempo que no veo Sonic X. El punto es que si hay algo que no cuadra, seguro lo cambié para mayor dramatismo. Esto es una recreación del Meakashi-hen (Arco de las Revelaciones) con Tails como narrador. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Capítulo I**

**(Nuevo Lugar)**

"_El pequeño zorro lloró cuando perdió sus hojas en el desierto,_

_Y las buscó por casi 100 años…_

_El pequeño zorro lloró cuando pensó que quizá las perdió en el mar en lugar del desierto,_

_Y las buscó por otros 100 años…_

_El pequeño zorro lloró cuando pensó que quizá las perdió en la ciudad y no en el mar,_

_Y las volvió a buscar por otros 100 años…_

_El pequeño zorro lloró cuando por más que buscó no las encontró en la ciudad._

_¿Cuándo le tomará hasta que considere si las perdió o no en un principio?"_

Adaptación del Poema que inicia al Meakashi-hen.

**El Año 22 de la Era Hesei (Año 2010 de nuestra era)**

**Un año después de la muerte de Cosmo**

(Nota del Autor: Empiecen a escuchar 'Thanks' de dai, del OST de Higurashi Kai VN)

¡Crash! ¡Crash!

El sonido de ese macetero al romperse me volvió a sacar de mi letargo. ¡No molesten! Es la segunda vez que se rompe un macetero. ¿Qué le pasa a mis manos?

- ¡Tails! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has cortado? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Estoy bien, Chris!

Ahí viene Chris Thorndyke… el chico que nos permitió quedarnos en su mundo… después de todos los acontecimientos pasados. Al menos… después de tanto tiempo he podido encontrar algo que se puede llamar hogar.

No es que no extrañe las épocas en las que íbamos a donde el destino nos llevaba. Las añoro bastante… épocas en las que sólo éramos Sonic y yo: Púas y colas. Velocidad… y hélices.

Pero nada es eterno… y esos tiempos atrás quedaron. Pienso que me estoy "domesticando"… porque si antes vivía como me guiaba mi corazón… y el de Sonic, ahora vivo en una casa grande… bueno… mansión la llaman los de este mundo. Supongo que a eso le llaman… mascotas.

- ¡Tails! – dijo Sonic entrando - ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- Yo… a mí solo se me ha resbalado el macetero una vez más…

- Pero que torpe que eres muchachito… - dijo Sonic jugando.

- Seguro es algo de los guantes.

- Es que debe usar mucho aceite para reparar o hacer sus invenciones. Le preguntaré a Chuck si sabe algo…

Todos ríen… y bueno, obligado un poco por el grupo lo haré también. A mi no me hace gracia que se haya roto el segundo macetero. Pffttt… supongo que la jardinería no es para mí.

- Oye Tails… - dijo Sonic - ¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto de la jardinería? No es que quiera ser malo… pero no eres nada bueno en esto. Deberías volver a la Ingeniería… Chuck te extraña bastante…

- Vale… creo que no soy muy bueno aquí… pero déjame terminar lo que empecé.

- Como quieras Tails…

Sonic se retiró a la mansión con Chris. Realmente ese chico tiene mérito… se pasó 6 años construyendo un portal sólo para ver a Sonic otra vez. Eso sí que es dedicación… no cómo… Pfftt… ¡Me acabo de manchar los guantes una vez más! Si es que realmente tenían razón… no sirvo para la jardinería. Debería dejarlo ya. Iré a barrer el desastre…

(Nota del Autor: Casi siempre en la Novela Visual se usa la narración en primera persona, pero por convenio, cuando usemos a un narrador, lo haré en cursivas)

_El observador podía ver como Tails recogía con una escoba y recogedor que había encontrado en el cobertizo del jardín. Mientras barría se cercioraba que nadie estuviera ya a los alrededores del sitio donde estaba trabajando._

_Una vez que supo que todos se habían ido… entró con el recogedor y la escoba al cobertizo. Cerró tras sí la puerta del mismo y lanzó ambos, escoba y recogedor a un extremo. En el cobertizo había una maceta enorme con una planta de mediano tamaño en ella._

(Nota del Autor: Empiecen a escuchar 'confession' de dai, del OST de Higurashi Kai VN)

- ¡Cosmo! Ni siquiera puedo cuidar a otras plantas bien. Sólo puedo pensar en ti.

_Tails cayó de rodillas ante esa maceta, dispuesta en el ambiente como si de un altar se tratase._

- Háblame por favor… no encuentro fuerzas para soportarlo. Ya ha pasado un año… y por más que intento superarlo… el dolor siempre vuelve. ¿Qué puedo hacer? He hecho todo lo que he podido… pero la planta sigue creciendo de a pocos. ¿No irás a salir de ahí un día, no?

_El zorro de dos colas no lograba superar el trauma que le había producido la partida de Cosmo. Era… tal vez el único ser al que había amado de verdad. Y por amor no me refiero al amor que tenemos que profesar a nuestra familia o nuestros amigos… porque si bien los amigos son importantes… el ser al que amamos será con quien pasemos el resto de nuestra vida o le entreguemos nuestro ser completo… y esas cosas no podríamos hacerlas con los amigos._

- ¡Sé que no debía presionar ese botón! Sé que no debí dispararte… ¡Pero todos ellos me forzaron! ¿Qué me importaba el mundo? ¿Qué me importaba todo? Yo sólo quería que estuvieras a salvo… pero todo… tú inclusive me lo pediste.

_Pero las plegarias de Tails no recibían respuesta. Cosmo ya no estaba y si bien dejó su semilla y Tails de algún modo pudo plantarla… sólo sería para recordarla, porque era imposible que de esa semilla saliera otra Cosmo. Eso… era sencillamente imposible._

- Pero ya los destruiste… ya has destruido a esos que provocaron tu muerte. Así que no hay nada que pueda hacer… ¡Hasta en eso soy un incompetente! ¡Cosmo… dime qué puedo hacer para recuperar tu recuerdo! Te extraño… ay… te extraño…

_El zorro de dos colas cayó al suelo llorando silenciosamente. Sabía que Cosmo se había ido y que nada la haría regresar. Pero había algo que no le quedaba claro del todo. ¿Realmente su sacrificio era indispensable? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa tonta idea de su mente. Su sacrificio __**tenía que ser indispensable. **__Nadie podría haberla querido muerta… absolutamente nadie. Porque era eso o ser exterminados por una raza alienígena…_

_Entonces algo invadió su mente. No podría decir con exactitud lo que era… pero podría decirse que era un sentimiento de envidia y de hastío. Estaba cansado de que el resto fueran felices: Chris tenía a Sonic. Chuck lo tenía a él… ¿Pero a quién tenía él? Desde que Cosmo murió ya no tenía a nadie._

- No por favor… ¡Basta, aléjate de mí! Sabes que no cederé…

_El observador podía ver como una de las dos colas de Tails se había hinchado y estaba de un color ligeramente más oscuro._

**(Nota del Autor:** Lamento no aclararlo en la introducción, pero esta historia está dedicada a dos: Napo_1 y a Eli/Amy. En el caso de Napo_1 me aclaró cosas sobre Tails y en el caso de Eli/Amy, bueno... esto es solidaridad por un comentario que le hicieron en el Deviantart, censurándole un comic que había hecho porque decían que era "muy disonante". Pues si este individuo logra leer esto... quiero presentarle una historia todavía más disonante.)


	2. Buscando la Verdad

**Tails – Meakashi-hen**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega y Tv Tokyo. Así mismo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta historia es un "intento" de escribir en el formato de las novelas visuales de Higurashi. Es posible que me fallen algunos detalles porque hace tiempo que no veo Sonic X. El punto es que si hay algo que no cuadra, seguro lo cambié para mayor dramatismo. Esto es una recreación del Meakashi-hen (Arco de las Revelaciones) con Tails como narrador. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Capítulo II**

**(Buscando la Verdad)**

Estábamos todos en el comedor principal. Fue difícil encontrar una excusa para explicarles a todos por qué me había demorado. No iba a decirles la verdad. Por el bien de todos… tenía que seguir fingiendo. Sonic era feliz… Chris era feliz… Amy… era feliz. Y… realmente aunque yo amara mucho a Cosmo… no podría hacerle algún mal a mi hermano mayor… a Sonic le debo mucho… así que no podría… no puedo…

- ¿Tails, te pasa algo?

- Yo… ehehe… ehehee…

- No has probado tu mole de pollo. Esta riquísima… - dijo Sonic.

- Esto… yo… estaba contemplando la mole de pollo. ¡Seguro que me la como!

No estaba nada mal… pero no pude saborearla bien porque tenía que comer rápido para que no sospecharan que me quedaba sin apetito. No me digan… ¿Hay que tener la barriga llena para comer bien? A mí me hace falta sólo poca comida…

"**Deja de fingir…"**

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de oír?

"**Deja de fingir… sabes que en el fondo sufres…"**

Mis temores se confirmaban… era esa voz… esa condenada voz que no me dejaba en paz desde el día que Cosmo murió. Nadie lo sabe… sólo yo. No puede estar hablándome ahora…

Dejé caer el cubierto con el que comía rápidamente la mole de pollo. Traté de hacerlo pasar por desapercibido… pero no funcionó.

- ¿Pasa algo, Tails? ¿Acaso no te gustó la mole de pollo?

- Es que yo…

No tenía forma de cómo responder. ¿Acaso iba a decirles que una voz me estaba hablando? ¡Claro que no! No quiero que tomen por loco… no quiero romper ese mundo "perfecto" donde todos están viviendo ahora. ¡Nada de eso! En ese momento me levanté de la mesa. Ellos seguían preguntándome que me pasaba… pero yo… mi mirada empezó a cambiar. Me aleje corriendo y me encerré de nuevo en el cobertizo del Jardín.

Fue entonces cuando volteé y miré a mis dos colas. ¡Una de ellas estaba mas grande y oscura! Y en ese momento… lo supe… supe que estaba pasando. No podía dejar que volviera… eso era impensable…

- ¡Ya basta… no voy a ceder!

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '蒼色の冷笑' del OST de Umineko Chiru VN)

- No finjas… sabes que no podrás ocultarme para siempre.

Me froté los ojos porque no creía lo que veía. Esa cola mía… se había agrandando y salía una especie de cabeza… donde se supone que terminaba. Era como ver a Medusa, pero sin el efecto de ser transformado en piedra. Mi temor más grande era que esa cabeza… era como yo… pero en un tono oscuro… como si se tratara de un alter ego… si pudiera ponerlo más claro… era como un Shadow-Tails. ¡Eso sería la mejor forma de describirlo!

- Deja ya de ser un zorrito bueno. Sabes que tu naturaleza no es esa… que hacer este teatro te hace daño más que otra cosa.

- ¡Ya cállate! ¡No todos cedemos a nuestros instintos! ¡Ni siquiera eres real!

- Creo que te debo recordar una cosa _¿Qué es real y que no?_ Tú eres un Kitsune… un zorro con dos colas porque tienes dos personalidades… la buena y la mala. Pero tu personalidad buena se ha apoderado de tu cuerpo y te has domesticado. ¡Regresa a lo que nuestros ancestros hacían! ¿Por qué haz entablado amistad con un sucio humano y ese erizo vagabundo?

- Ese erizo del que tú hablas… fue el que me recogió desde que era un bebé. Así que no me importa lo que digas…

- Bueno… ¿Es que te vas a fiar más de un erizo que de tu propia voz interior? **Yo soy tú… y tú eres yo. **¿Acaso no vas a confiar en mí?

- Nunca confiaría en alguien que dice que dañe a mi hermano mayor.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Hermano mayor, le dices? ¡Jajajajajaja!

- ¿Cuál es la gracia?

- Bueno… te diré algo… ¿Tú porque crees que Cosmo murió?

Esa pregunta la sentí como un dardo. No quiero recordar eso… pero debo ser fuerte, sólo de ese modo ella se sentiría orgullosa de mí.

- Ella se sacrificó por un mundo mejor… lo que tú quieres ahora arruinar.

- Bueno, cierto… se sacrificó…. ¡Pero no por un mundo mejor!

- ¿Cómo dices?

Lo miré incrédulo. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba diciendo? Por única vez le oiría.

(Nota del Autor: Empiezen a escuchar 'Inishie' de SB YUNE de Higurashi Kai VN)

- Bueno… verás… ella se sacrificó porque la convencieron de que las esmeraldas Chaos eran más importantes que su vida.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mentira, mentira, mentira!

- Piénsalo… Shadow noqueó a Sonic porque tenía que sacrificarse… pero al final vivió.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- ¿Y si al inicio el que tenía que morir por todo esto era Shadow pero se escudó usando a Cosmo?

Tragué en seco. Era una posibilidad… que podía contemplar. Pero no… todos… incluso el Dr. Eggman se habían puesto de acuerdo en luchar contra ese invasor. No podía ser de otro modo: Morir o ser aniquilados… esa era la cuestión. Cosmo había hecho esa máxima de ese profeta de este mundo… "Dar la vida por sus amigos".

(Nota del Autor: Por si alguno me dice que la denominación "de este mundo" no es la correcta con respecto a Jesús, recordarles que Tails es de Mobius… así que normal que diga esto)

- No… eso es mentira. ¡Cállate!

- Piénsalo… Shadow se ha ido por patas de su destino. ¡Fue creado por Eggman! Y como dice esa religión mayoritaria aquí en este mundo… "La paga del pecado… ¡Es muerte!".

Me sentía incómodo. Yo quería hablar de lo que pasó, no hablar de Teología.

- ¿Estás diciendo que…?

- Bueno… parece que tu amigo Sonic intentó ayudarla… pero es la razón por la que Shadow lo noqueó de un golpe. ¿Pero acaso Sonic no era el erizo más rápido? ¿No pudo esquivar el golpe? Piénsalo… ¿Y si todo fue teatro para que Shadow se escapara de su destino? Nadie sabe que podría hacer Sonic con una esmeralda Chaos… parte del trato por salvarle la vida a Shadow.

- ¡Mentira, mentira!

- Piénsalo Tails… tu eres muy inteligente… no te tomará mucho el darte cuenta en realidad.

- ¡Basta! ¡Tú no eres quien me controla! ¡Mi lado malo… no debe volver!

Intenté golpearlo a esa sombra… pero me vi enredado con mi propia cola y caí al suelo. Me froté los ojos… y la cola era del mismo tamaño que la otra. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Con quién había estado hablando? Sentí miedo… ¿Acaso ese lado malo… tan propio de toda mi especie estaba aflorando y tomando control de mis emociones? No… de ninguna manera… yo prometí… por Sonic… por todos… que no permitiría que eso pasase.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Quién iría a creer en ti? ¿Eh?

Y le saqué la lengua. No me dejaría vencer… nunca… porque… se lo prometí a mi hermano mayor.


	3. Distorsión

**Tails – Meakashi-hen**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega y Tv Tokyo. Así mismo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta historia es un "intento" de escribir en el formato de las novelas visuales de Higurashi. Es posible que me fallen algunos detalles porque hace tiempo que no veo Sonic X. El punto es que si hay algo que no cuadra, seguro lo cambié para mayor dramatismo. Esto es una recreación del Meakashi-hen (Arco de las Revelaciones) con Tails como narrador. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Capítulo III**

**(Distorsión)**

(Nota del Autor: Empiecen a oír 'Fuushagoya no Shounen' de SB YUNE de Higurashi Kai VN)

Al fin han vuelto esos días felices. Días en los que me preocupaba sólo por si los inventos funcionaban. El laboratorio de Chuck se había vuelto el sitio donde pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Había encontrado algo que me distrajera por completo.

- Debes seguir repasando esto de las antenas. El tema de comunicaciones es muy importante en este mundo y deberías saberlo a la perfección.

Asentí aunque con fastidio. ¿Por qué en este mundo la gente adora la teoría? No es mejor construir los equipos y ya. ¿Por qué esa obsesión con el cálculo de las medidas exactas? Bueno… pero supongo que así es como funcionan las cosas en este mundo, aunque ya estoy cansado de resolver tantas operaciones matemáticas. Quiero salir afuera, volar rápidamente y poner la antena de la que hablan esos libros.

- Ya sé lo que piensas… - dijo Chuck – Pero debes saberlo bien para ser un buen Ingeniero. Sino, por más inventor que seas… sólo serás un mecánico.

Eso sí que fue curioso. ¿Acaso el que hace suceder las cosas es el que tiene menos mérito en este mundo? Vaya… sí que la tierra es un lugar complicado. Pensar en una mesa casi todos pueden hacerlo… pero pocos tienen las agallas de construir algo… en su lugar, se lo mandan a otros y encima a esos que se arriesgan por ellos los desprecian llamándolos "sólo mecánicos". Vaya que este mundo sí que es un mundo loco.

(Nota del Autor: Decir que considero a Tails como todo un Ingeniero aunque no tenga la titulación. Pero en la vida real sus habilidades por culpa de la falta de titulación lo degradarían a Mecánico. Y antes de que digan que tengo algo contra los Ingenieros… soy Ingeniero de profesión)

- Bueno… creo que debo ir a ver cómo está Chris. Ya vengo…

La puerta sonó cuando la cerró tras sí para salir. ¡Al fin se ha ido! Al fin puedo dejar de fingir que estoy repasando estos libros que dicen cosas que yo ya sé. Empujo los libros hacia un lado y… de nuevo estoy sin nada que hacer. Estoy aburrido.

- ¡Hola Tails!

- ¡Aaaahhh!

Volteo a ver quién me asusta de ese modo. Había sentido que me jalaban por las colas. Es Amy. Había venido pero sin ese mazo que la caracterizaba.

- Tú… ¿A qué has venido?

- Ah… ya lo sabes… a buscar a Sonic… seguro debe estar por ahí.

- No lo he visto… seguro debe andar por el jardín solo.

- Bueno… gracias por la gran ayuda… - respondió sarcástica – Iré a buscarlo…

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Fuushagoya no Shounen')

En cuanto se fue di un suspiro. Ha venido… ¿Acaso eso significa que los otros están también por aquí? Es muy probable… es mejor estar aquí en la Tierra… porque hay más comodidades que en la otra dimensión.

- ¡Sonic! ¡Sonic!

- ¡Ay no!

¿Y ese ruido? Me acerqué a la ventana para ver lo que estaba pasando. Era Amy persiguiendo a Sonic. Baah… lo típico entre esos dos. Nunca se ponen de acuerdo en sus sentimientos. Y bueno, Sonic tiene razones… quiere seguir siendo libre. Desea su libertad más que nada…

¿Pero eso no contradice la razón por la que está viviendo aquí? Bueno… supongo que le interesa su libertad en cierto grado. Pero lo de Amy… lo veo… un poco ya cerca del acoso.

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Fuushagoya no Shounen')

_Un ruido como de vidrio sacó a Tails de sus pensamientos. El zorro miró por la ventana y había visto que Sonic y Amy estaban parados y mirando algo fijamente en el Cobertizo del Jardín._

- Esto… yo…

¿El cobertizo del jardín? Mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora... ¿Acaso habían roto o descubierto la maceta enorme que tenía ahí? ¡Eso era imposible! Yo hice todo por que Cosmo… o la semilla de ella… se mantuviera en orden.

Bajé rápidamente y entré al cobertizo sin decir nada. Estaba enfadado… gotas de sudor corrían por mi cuerpo y tenía los puños cerrados.

- Tails… nosotros… - dijo Sonic.

Al entrar veo que se rompieron otras macetas, pero la de Cosmo está a salvo. Doy un suspiro de alivio y regreso a mi estado habitual. Estoy de cualquier modo… enojado porque casi la ponen en riesgo. ¿Pero debería decírselos? ¿Decirles que guardo esa idea de que algún día Cosmo renasca de esa maceta? Pero si hasta yo sé que eso es imposible…

De cualquier modo estaba enojado… no podía contenerme y lo dije:

- ¡Deberían tener más cuidado, maldición!

- ¿Tails, te pasa algo?

- Sí… claro que me pasa algo. ¿Ven esa maceta grande de ahí?

Respiraba profundamente… tenía que contarlo… tenía que hacer que vieran cuan importante era para mí todo esto.

- Es… ¿Una maceta no?

- ¡No es cualquier maceta! ¡Es la maceta donde está la última semilla que Cosmo me dio! Y ustedes por poco lo echan todo a perder…

- Tails… hermanito… no es que yo…

- ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Nadie tiene derecho a hacer esto!

- Tails – dijo Amy – Cosmo está…

- ¡Si lo sé! ¡Está muerta! ¡Y encima quieren acabar con su único recuerdo! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Sin pensarlo dos veces los empujé a todos fuera y cerré el cobertizo del jardín. Me quedé yo solo mirando las macetas que habían roto… y la maceta de Cosmo, intacta felizmente en el medio.

No podía soportarlo más… y entonces quise hablar con ese ente…

- ¡Ese otro yo! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

Pude ver como una de mis colas se hinchaba… y se hacía de color negro. Era la hora de la verdad.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen '蒼色の冷笑' del OST de Umineko Chiru VN)

Una presencia apareció en la punta de esa cola.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

- No sé si creerte. Pienso que quieres ponerme en contra de mis amigos…

- ¿Sólo para eso me has llamado? ¿Para insultarme?

- ¡No, claro que no!

En realidad lo había llamado porque quería saber más sobre sus ideas. ¿Acaso podía dar luces sobre Cosmo y su destino?

- Entonces quieres saber más de lo de Cosmo… vaya que eres perspicaz…

- Si… quiero saber tu versión de las cosas. Después de todo… no fui muy racional en ese incidente.

- Bueno… me alegro que tu interés crezca. A ver si sales de esa mentira…

Tuve un escalofrío al oír "esa mentira". ¿Acaso este ente quería convencerme de algo? No lo sé… pero nada me impide oír su testimonio y luego dejarlo si no me parece bien.

_Lo cierto era que Tails tentaba a su suerte. Es como esa leyenda de Ícaro y Dédalo, los cuales volaron… pero como Ícaro se acercó peligrosamente al sol, por tratar de llegar al paraíso, sus alas se derritieron y cayó al mar, donde pereció. Tails no debía acercarse demasiado a ese otro lado de su naturaleza… porque sus dos colas se agotarían y caería al mar también._

_Es que los Kitsunes… tenían habilidades sobrenaturales… pero Tails las cambió por conocimiento. Así que ese conocimiento se volvió en su adicción... y sumado esto a la muerte de Cosmo… no pararía hasta saberlo todo sobre las circunstancias de su muerte._

_No quiero decir que Tails hiciera mal. ¿A quién de nosotros no nos gustaría saber todos los detalles de un evento que nos afectase de por vida? Porque creemos que si lo sabemos todo… podremos controlar el destino… y podremos cambiar nuestro futuro. No por nada la esperanza… estaba en la Caja de Pandora… porque en realidad es uno de los peores vicios que atacan al hombre. Creemos que si nos esforzamos o lo hacemos todo bien… cambiaremos ese destino y si por ventura no lo lográsemos… creemos que fue nuestra culpa y lo intentaremos una y otra vez. Y eso hacía Tails… revivir el momento terrible una y otra vez… porque estaba esperanzando en encontrarle significado… en encontrar sentido a ese dolor._

- Bueno… ya que lo quieres saber. Te dije que Shadow se escapó de su destino… y que Sonic al intentar detenerlo, fue noqueado. De todos modos… ¿Acaso él no era el erizo más rápido? Pero eso no es todo… ¿Quieres saber quién es el otro responsable?

- ¡Responde! Claro que quiero saberlo…

- Ese tal Chris Thorndyke. Su presencia en la nave espacial cambió los acontecimientos. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que prometió proteger a Chris?

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¡Era un humano… no podía hacer nada contra eso!

- Crees que no pudo… pero lo hizo todo. Sonic se dejó golpear por Shadow… porque tenía que volver con Chris. Es que el chico lo idolatraba… ¡Jajajaajajaja! Sonic hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser tu hermano mayor. Ahora sólo se preocupa por Chris. Si Chris no hubiera estado ahí… entonces nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Nada en absoluto… Sonic hubiera obligado a Shadow a sacrificarse… porque después de todo era una creación de Eggman. Y luego Cosmo hubiera estado contigo. Pero todo el destino se vio afectado porque ese erizo cometió el error de plantar amistad con un humano. Con un niño que sólo lo veía como mascota.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Sé que estás mintiendo!

Cerré los ojos mientras gritaba que eso eran viles mentiras… pero cuando los abrí ese ente se había ido. Mi cola era del mismo tamaño que la otra. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso ese ente existía? ¿Acaso estaba hablando con alguien real? No entiendo nada… no entiendo nada.


	4. Cena Familiar

**Tails – Meakashi-hen**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega y Tv Tokyo. Así mismo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta historia es un "intento" de escribir en el formato de las novelas visuales de Higurashi. Es posible que me fallen algunos detalles porque hace tiempo que no veo Sonic X. El punto es que si hay algo que no cuadra, seguro lo cambié para mayor dramatismo. Esto es una recreación del Meakashi-hen (Arco de las Revelaciones) con Tails como narrador. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Capítulo IV**

**(Cena Familiar)**

Pasaron los días y me intenté olvidar de esas mentiras en el cobertizo. Realmente corrí un gran riesgo al intentar contactarme con ese ente malévolo… que de seguro debe ser obra de alguien que quiere confundirme. Pues no lo harán. Prometí ser mejor cada día… y no hay nada que me hará cambiar de parecer.

En estos días todo está… muy movido por esta mansión. Es por el Festival de Verano que se lleva acabo siempre en estas épocas. En el tiempo anterior que estuve por aquí… debo decir que es muy divertida la idea de un festival. Es… casi relajante… y me hace olvidar todos mis problemas.

Y estoy además feliz por otra cosa. Es imposible que ese cuento de la Esmeralda Chaos sea cierto. Sonic jamás aceptaría una esmeralda Chaos y no me lo diría. Después de todo… el que hace funcionar las cosas mecánicas… aquí y en Mobius… soy yo.

- ¡Despierta muchacho!

Ese palmazo en la espalda me hizo regresar a la realidad. Me giré para ver quien era… era Sonic. Como siempre… creo que debería decirle que me deje cavilar en paz.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Hace 10 minutos están llamándonos para la cena familiar. Chris quiere su presencia, no sé ni para qué… pero pienso que deberíamos ir.

- Claro… voy enseguida…

- Me adelantaré Tails – dijo Sonic.

No me sorprende que Chris llame a Sonic y a mí a la mesa. Después de todo… a Sonic le debe muchas cosas… y se pasó haciendo un portal por muchos años. Es que realmente hay un vínculo entre esos dos.

"**¿Y no te preocupa que ese vínculo rompa el que tiene contigo? Tú no eres su sangre, sabes…**"

En ese momento me giré a la defensiva. Era esa voz otra vez.

- ¿Quién es? ¡Responda!

Pero no encontré a nadie… era esa sensación de nuevo. No lograba identificar al de la voz… y cuando me descuidaba aparecía y desaparecía. Me giré para verme las dos colas. Las dos en orden, ni una más grande que la otra.

- ¡Sabes que no voy a hacerte caso! Sonic jamás romperá ese vínculo que tiene conmigo…

"**Es que eso crees… partes del hecho de que él es tu mejor amigo**"

- ¡Oh, cállate por dios! ¿Eso es lo único que puedes hacer? ¿Confundirme con trucos baratos?

Pero no obtuve respuesta. Así que me lavé la cara, ¿Quién era esa voz? ¿Acaso era algún ente malvado? ¿Un demonio tal vez? No lo sé…

- ¡Tails, baja pronto!

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

Las llamadas insistentes me hacen olvidar esa idea tonta y decido bajar a la cena que estaban preparando. Era realmente precioso el ambiente: Una sala grande, adornada por grandes lámparas de estilo barroco llenas de azulejos para darle un brillo especial a la sala. Una mesa de color caoba… cubierta por un mantel blanco sobre el cual estaban distribuidos platillos caros y deliciosos. Y sentados en las mesas estaban: Chris, Sonic, Amy, Chuck y los padres de Chris. Al lado… estaba el Mayordomo, el Sr. Tanaka.

Había un par de sillas vacía… porque por petición de Chris quisieron invitar a Shadow y a Knuckles… pero para esos dos, el concepto de ser invitados en una familia de millonarios… le es esquivo. No va con su naturaleza… y creo que tampoco con la nuestra del todo… pero… o uno se toma su misión muy en serio y el otro es testarudo… o ambos lo son.

- Caballeros… bienvenidos a esta la cena de la familia Thorndyke. Estamos muy agradecidos por su presencia – dijo Tanaka presentando la cena.

- Sonic… - dijo la Sra. Thorndyke – Quiero agradecerle por todo lo que ha ido haciendo con respecto a mi hijo… ha sido grandioso de su parte.

Y de nuevo… ¡Sonic! ¿Acaso nadie piensa en los otros? Bueno, Amy y Knuckles no dicen nada… así que si digo algo soy el malo. ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡Vamos Chuck, dí algo acerca de mí! ¿Acaso todo se lo tiene que llevar Sonic?

- Sra. Thorndyke – respondió el erizo – Veo que están muy alegres…

- Es el éxito de la nueva línea de producción de energía. Es algo de lo que en parte nuestro querido Chris tiene el crédito…

- Prácticamente nos has hecho descubrir una mina… - señaló Nelson – Una fuente casi infinita de energía… y sería algo caótico si cayera en otras manos que no sean las de nuestra empresa. Es algo como que haya caído del mismísimo cielo.

¿Fuente infinita de energía? ¿Algo caótico? ¿De qué están hablando? ¿No se referirán a las Esmeraldas Chaos? Es imposible… que los humanos dominen esa técnica.

"**Ahí tienes las pruebas… ¿No me creías? ¡Toma!"**

Me resisto a creerlo… tal vez se trate sólo de un malentendido.

- El nuevo Sistema – comentó Chuck – Chaos Energy. ¡Energía obtenida del Caos! Es la apuesta perfecta para las necesidades energéticas mundiales. Ya me veo a todos los inversionistas peleándose por la patente.

- Y que tú lo digas Chuck… es todo un éxito… de otro mundo – dijo Nelson.

"**¿Ya abriste los ojos? No creo que haga falta ponerlo más claro. Te traicionaron…"**

Ese ente tenía razón… me habían traicionado. ¡Te odio Chris! ¡Te odio Sonic! ¡Los odio a todos! En ese momento sentí como si algo negro tomase mi alma. Quería resistirme… ¿Pero en realidad podía al peso de las evidencias? Si para mí el conocer lo era todo… entonces tenía que darme por vencido y aceptar que eso era verdad. Todo lo que creí era mentira… todos mis amigos unos traidores. En ese momento quería abalanzarme… atacar a Chris. Podría ahorcarlo con mis dos colas rápidamente… delante de todo ese séquito de traidores… y tiempo y ganas no me faltaban… o hacerle algo ese traidor de Sonic. ¡Chaos Energy! Realmente el muy… iba a decir zorro, pero eso sería insultarme… ¡El muy rastrero recibió una esmeralda Chaos de Shadow por no cumplir su destino! ¡Traidor!

"**No necesariamente tienes que atacarlos. Puedes destruir su entorno familiar. La pluma es más dura que la espada"**

_Tails cerró los puños… movió las piernas por debajo de la silla. Iba a pararse. ¿Acaso se dejaría llevar por la ira y cometería un crimen? No lo podemos decir con simpleza. El zorro es tan astuto que podría inclusive envenenar las bebidas o el postre. Pero en lugar de eso prefirió usar argumentos. Un duelo de espadas… pero con palabras. Se levantó rápidamente y se puso de pie sobre la silla… ante la mirada atónita de todos._

(Nota del Autor: Empiecen a escuchar 'liberated_liberater' de Umineko Chiru VN)

- ¡Alto ahí todos! ¿Creo que se han olvidado de porqué estamos como estamos?

Había empezado… era momento de no darse atrás. Era hora de destruir la ilusión de esa familia feliz… ¡De destruir la ilusión de Chris Thorndyke!

- ¿Porqué celebran… porqué hacen fiesta por las desgracias de otros? ¡No tienen empatía!

_Tails tomó el vaso que le habían dado y lo tiró cerca de Sonic. El vaso se quebró en pedazos, pero no le hizo nada al erizo, salvo un buen susto._

- ¿Tails? Oye… amigo… creo que deberías calmarte…

- ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que estás engañando a tu amor?

- ¿¡Amor?

_Tails levantó vuelo y se dirigió hacia Amy. Tomó su cabeza y la giró hacia Sonic. Luego volvió a volar y se colocó en el medio. Tomó un tenedor de la mesa y miró al grupo con dureza._

- ¿Qué te podría decir si Sonic estuviera fijándose en otra persona que no seas tú? A veces a dicho que tu forma de perseguirlo lo atormenta… es como si lo acosaran. ¡Jaque mate!

- ¡Sonic! ¡No lo puedo creer de ti! – dijo Amy rompiendo de un golpe su vaso con la mano por la rabia - ¿Yo soy una acosadora? ¡Pero si te he salvado de mucho!

_Tails lanzó una risotada que metió miedo a los asistentes. Más que por el hecho de ver a un zorro volar… cosa que no esperaban ni en sus pesadillas los Srs. Thorndyke… era el hecho de que hablaba y no podían salir de ahí. El interés por desconocido hacía que aunque supieran que estaban en peligro, ellos siguieran sentados con las bocas abiertas, como peces tomados por un hábil pescador, el cual espera el momento justo para dar con su presa. Tails lanzó el tenedor hacia Sonic, impactándole en las púas._

- ¿Y qué podemos decir de Chris? ¿Te ves feliz? ¡Tus padres te abandonaban por rodar películas o por cerrar negocios! Es por eso que decidiste considerar a este erizo como tu mascota. Y él bien que te protege… como un perro a su amo.

- ¡Tails! – gritó Sonic - ¡No te atrevas!

Con la verdad no ofendo ni temo… así que a seguir diciéndole sus verdades a estos traidores. En especial a Chris… no me importa lo que digan los otros… ¡Él es responsable! Me alegro ver que Sonic se enoje… porque sabe que lo que digo es verdad.

- Si tu perro faldero te prometió que te protegería siempre, pues haber que hace ante esto…

_Tails tomó a Chris de la ropa y lo elevó rápidamente con él. Se elevó y lo puso cerca de los candelabros. Luego soltándolo, lo dejó caer. En cuanto todos pensaban que se estamparía en el suelo o en la mesa, Sonic se movió con velocidad y lo atrapó._

- Gracias Sonic… - dijo Chris.

- ¡Tails! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Reacciona por favor!

- ¡jajajajajaja! ¿Lo han visto…? ¿Han visto como el erizo mas rápido del mundo protege a un simple mortal? ¡Es su perro faldero! ¿Acaso le debe algo? ¡Jajajajaja!

_En eso una especie de plato salió volando hacia Tails, pero el zorro era hábil y lo esquivó. El plato se estrelló contra el techo. Tails miró al que hizo el lanzamiento: Amy._

**- **¿Ahora lo defiendes a él? Espera que no sabes nada todavía…

- No sé que tienes… ¡Pero nadie insulta así a mi Sonic y se sale con la suya! ¡Nadie!

- Partimos de una base intelectual. Todos los que traicionan sus principios, son traidores. ¿Verdad? ¿Y cuál era la razón para venir a este mundo? ¿Acaso no era proteger esas Esmeraldas Chaos? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué hizo el erizo más rápido en su lugar? Detenerse por un humano.

_Amy lanzó los cubiertos hacia Tails, pero este los esquivó y usando las colas, desvió el proyectil hacia ella, el cual impactó en sus brazos, haciéndole un certero y limpio corte. Al ver esto Tails sonrió con malicia y prosiguió._

- ¡Jajajaajajaja! Solo la sangre expía el pecado de la traición.

- ¿De qué traición estás hablando? – dijo Sonic - ¿Te encuentras bien… amigo? ¡Seguramente estás siendo controlado por Eggman! ¡Resiste Tails, resiste!

- ¿Y todavía te haces el tonto? ¿Quieres ser tan cínico de conocer tu pecado? No te daré el gusto.

_Tails voló hacia la madre de Chris y la miró amenazantemente. La mujer dio signos de tener miedo. Al verla así… Tails envolvió sus colas en ella como si fuera un traje de moda y prosiguió:_

- Si hago un poco de presión… todo acaba para ti. Así que responde… ¿Cuántas veces has sentido infelicidad del matrimonio?

- ¿Qué dices…? ¿Yo…?

- ¡Por favor! Es imposible que seas tan buena actriz sin tener que haber profanado el santuario del amor marital. ¿Con cuántos hombres te aventuraste para lograr tu carrera?

_La madre de Chris quería responder producto de las infamias hechas hacia ella. Pero… no podía porque tenía las colas como si fuera la mirada de un verdugo impasible. Decía algo… y de seguro conocería esa dolorosa muerte._

- Con… ninguno…

- ¡Mentirosa!

Quise abofetearla… pero recordé que si quería humillar a Chris debía hacer algo más original que vengarme con esa… mujer poco considerada del matrimonio. Le saqué las colas del cuello y me fui para donde Chuck que veía sorprendido como si estuviera viendo el infierno, todo lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué puedo decir de ti? ¡Eres un fracasado que se aprovecha de las necesidades de otros!

En ese momento lo tomé del cuello de la camisa y lo intenté levantar. Pero me di cuenta que no iba a ponérselo tan fácil. Lo lancé hacia atrás, de modo que cayó al suelo con fuerza.

- ¡Tails, por dios, ya basta! ¡Por favor… vence a esa fuerza maligna que tienes ahí!

Voltee a ver quién era el que me pedía eso. Era Sonic. En ese momento… una parte de mí me hizo pensar que ese ente oscuro estaba tomando el control de mí. Sonic se veía sumamente preocupado… se veía casi como si tuviera miedo. Eso me conmovió.

"**No dejes que te engañe con esa mirada. Te dijo que era tu hermano mayor… y te traicionó. Sólo está haciendo teatro barato… ¡Sigue con lo tuyo!"**

Ya no quería escuchar… a esa voz… algo dentro de mí me decía que esto que hacía estaba mal… que en realidad estaba cometiendo un grave error. Pero… mi sentimiento de venganza era mayor… quería acercarme a Sonic y pedir perdón… ¡Pero es que no podía! Algo me controlaba… algo que nublaba mi mente y hacía que saliera todo lo malo de mí.

Reuní las fuerzas que me quedaban y me acerqué a Sonic… pero en cuanto lo hice, ese sentimiento oscuro volvió a mí. ¡Era el traidor que cambió a Cosmo por Esmeraldas Chaos! No podía sentir empatía por él. ¡Jamás lo perdonaría!

_Tails se acercó a Sonic y le dio un golpe en el rostro. Aquello era lo más ofensivo que podía hacerle alguien a ese erizo. Sonic cerró los puños… y de la nada, le propinó tremendo golpe de respuesta a Tails que lo mandó hacia volando hacia el candelabro._

_¡Crash! El candelabro se hizo pedazos y cayó con el zorro de dos colas al suelo. Sonic al ver el verdadero alcance de lo que hizo se preocupó._

- ¡Tails! ¡Responde! ¡Responde por favor!

_Pero el zorro de dos colas no respondía. En eso… se escuchó una palmada y un grupo entró hacia la sala y golpeó primero a Amy, dejándola inconsciente, luego a Chris y finalmente uno de ese grupo fue a por Sonic, tomándolo del cuello._

- Tú y tu amigo nunca aprenden su lugar… ¿Verdad?

- ¡Shadow! – dijo Sonic al ver quién era.

- Encárgate de esos vándalos – dijo Nelson Throndyke.

- Como usted disponga…

- Shadow… ¿Acaso tú…?

_Un golpe seco de Shadow en el estómago de Sonic le impidió continuar. El erizo quedó inconsciente. Al verlo en ese estado, Shadow lo hizo a un lado y fue a por Tails. Lo sacó de los restos de ese candelabro y sacudiéndole lo despertó._

- Veo que no maduras… creo que es hora que aprendas tu lugar, zorrito engreído.

_Y cerrando el puño le propinó un cogotazo que lo dejó inconsciente._

- Es hora de que castiguen a esos vándalos – dijo Nelson - ¡Con el castigo que se merecen!

_En ese momento Shadow tomó a Tails con una mano, jalándolo por sus dos colas y a Sonic por la otra y se retiró mientras lo seguía su grupo. El sonido de esos dos seres siendo arrastrados por el suelo era suficientemente extraño como para turbar a los presentes. Tails se había metido con quien no debía… con la familia Thorndyke._


	5. Expiación

**Tails – Meakashi-hen**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega y Tv Tokyo. Así mismo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta historia es un "intento" de escribir en el formato de las novelas visuales de Higurashi. Es posible que me fallen algunos detalles porque hace tiempo que no veo Sonic X. El punto es que si hay algo que no cuadra, seguro lo cambié para mayor dramatismo. Esto es una recreación del Meakashi-hen (Arco de las Revelaciones) con Tails como narrador. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Capítulo V**

**(Expiación)**

**(Nota del Autor: Advierto a mis lectores que este capítulo puede herir sensibilidades. Lean con discresión)**

Un sonido como el de un picahielos se oía en el lugar. No sabía dónde estaba… era como si algo cubriera mis ojos. Quise mover los brazos… ¡Pero no podía! ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba inmovilizado? ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso Shadow va a matarme? Quise gritar pero sentía que no tenía el valor. Sólo pensé en si esa voz oscura tenía la respuesta.

- ¡Regresa! ¡Regresa! ¡Dime lo que debo de hacer!

- Creo que ese insolente ya despertó.

Esa voz no era la que yo esperaba. Era la voz… de Shadow. Lo que me hacía figurarme que estaba en problemas. En ese momento, sentí como de repente gran luz inundara mis ojos.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'soak' de Higurashi Kai VN)

- ¡Ya tienen aquí al insolente!

Abrí y cerré los ojos para ver lo que pasaba… y es que estaba en una especie de sótano. Podía ver a los Srs. Thorndyke, en especial a Nelson mirando con una mirada furiosa hacia a delante. Así mismo supe porqué no podía moverme. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. Y… estaba en una jaula. Como si se tratara de un animal exótico. La Jaula era grande… como si fuera una celda enlatada. Pero noté que en el centro de la habitación había una especie de bobina gigante.

Y ahora que miraba bien, Nelson y los demás estaban "separados" del sitio donde yo estaba… era como si estuvieran mirando desde una posición segura. Y al lado… estaba Shadow, que tenía un llave… y detrás de él, Sonic, también maniatado y en una celda. ¿Y dónde está Amy? ¿Y dónde estaba Chris? ¿Acaso castigarían a su propio hijo?

Ahora que puedo decirlo… podía ver a Shadow. ¿Acaso se había degradado para ser un guardaespaldas? No explico de otra forma su actuar en lo que pasó antes. ¿Pero… y si para él eso no era degradante? ¿Y si infringir dolor era lo que quería? Después de todo… era una creación de Eggman. Así que el mal tiende en su ser… y no creo que le importe otra opinión que su orgullo.

Pero lo que yo me pregunto… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué van a hacerme? ¿Porqué todos me miran de ese modo? Intenté buscar la mirada de Sonic… pero este estaba girado… o no… creo que me volvió el rostro. Estoy solo. Me pregunto qué me harán… ¿Acaso me convertirán en un abrigo para que esa mujer poco respetuosa de la santidad del matrimonio pueda lucirme en sus reuniones de gente de dinero? No lo creo… el amarillo no combina con los colores y las joyas de esa mujer. ¿Pero y si se venga de mí despellejándome? No lo sé en realidad…

En ese momento el que sería Nelson Throndyke se levantó y empezó a hablar:

- Normalmente el castigo para aquel que insulta el honor de la familia Thorndyke es severo. Pero… me causo curiosidad ser retados por un animal. ¡Escuchémosle!

Shadow me desató de las ligaduras de los brazos. En ese momento me lancé hacia los barrotes de la celda. No tenía que mostrar miedo… porque si no harían conmigo lo que querrían:

- ¿Honor de la familia? ¡Pero si ustedes no saben nada de honor? ¡No sólo dejan a su hijo… el cual convirtió a mi amigo en su perro faldero, sino que roban las esperanzas de todos! ¿Chaos Energy? ¡Eso es energía robada… todo lo robaron! ¡Lo único que hacen es darnos las migajas!

Dejé de gritarles en ese momento. Me sentía sobrellevado por las emociones. Todos los pelos de mi pelaje estaban erizados… uno por uno… y era por la adrenalina de poder decirles todo eso. Pero a la vez… me sentía asustado. ¿Qué irían a hacerme? Ya no me importaba lo que le hicieran a los otros… me preocupaba yo. Tenía dos colas… pero sólo una vida. Entonces… supe que el ente tendría la respuesta. Pero ya lo había llamado y no funcionaba… no respondía. Seguro esa era mi batalla… la batalla que debía ganar por Cosmo.

_Un ruido eléctrico cortó los pensamientos de Tails. De la gran bobina de en medio de la sala, salieron grandes chispas que golpearon la celda de Tails, pero sin llegar a ella, mostrándole el trayecto de esos rayos artificiales por todo el lugar. Eso… era una Bobina de Tesla, y en cuando Shadow lo supo… se sonrió… porque Tails estaba perdido._

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Izyou' de Higurashi Kai VN)

- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

_Un terrible grito sacudió el lugar. Todos miraron hacia el origen. Tails estaba como un gato… con todos los pelos erizados y retraído hacia un lado de la celda._

- Tengo… miedo a los rayos…

_Ahí fue cuando cometió su peor error. Shadow por órdenes de Nelson, volvió a activar la bobina de Tesla y un rayo golpeó el lado de la jaula donde estaba. No lo electrocutaba, porque la jaula lo protegía… pero ver el rayo tan de cerca… era algo casi como experimentar la muerte. Tails se movió para el otro lado… pero la energía fluyó como persiguiéndolo._

¿Qué me pasa? ¡Es una Bobina de Tesla! Esos rayos no pueden matarme… ¡Pero tengo mucho miedo! ¿Qué le pasa a mis piernas? ¡No pueden sostenerse! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ese rayo viene a por mí! Aahh… Shadow… realmente eres un maldito desgraciado. Esto es lo más bajo a lo que haz llegado. ¡Aaaahhh! El rayo se apodera de mí. ¿Dónde estás ente oscuro? ¡Te necesito, ayúdame por favor!

Pero la ayuda que busco no responde… no llega… ¿A dónde haz ido? ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

- ¡Basta por favor! ¡Basta!

- ¡Jajajajaja! – dijo Shadow – Parece que ese zorrito se ha hecho encima…

- ¿Así que miedoso a los rayos, no? – dijo Nelson Thorndyke – Que continúe el espectáculo para nuestro deleite… ¿Verdad caballeros?

Y entonces otro infernal rayo golpeó la celda. Me quería morir… era una tortura. Mis pelos estaban todos erizados del miedo… mis ojos… y las manos me sudaban frías. Era evidente que ese ente me abandonó. No podía hacer más que gritar de pánico y pedir ayuda:

- ¡Regresa! ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Aaaahhhh!

Pero ese ente no se manifestaba… así que tomé mis dos colas y las sacudí. Pero nada… no sentía nada… las dos se veían del mismo tamaño.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'confession' del OST de Higurashi Kai VN)

Entonces supe lo peor. Estaba solo. Ese ente era seguro engendro del mismísimo demonio… porque nos seduce con su maldad y luego nos deja. Porque si fuera la verdad… un ente todopoderoso, se hubiera preocupado… me hubiera salvado… me hubiera dado fuerzas. No… en ese momento supe que esa voz a la que estaba haciéndole caso… era una voz de la oscuridad… una voz producto del propio demonio… que habitaba en mi interior. Soy un Kitsune… y pensé que lo había neutralizado… pero no fue así. Ese demonio… se había burlado de mí otra vez… y los rayos… su medio de manifestar su poder… su risa diabólica… y por eso es que les tengo tanto pánico. Porque me recuerdan el zorro en el que no quiero convertirme…

- ¡Basta, por favor! ¡Ya paren esta tortura!

_Tails estaba asustadísimo. Ya no se tenía en pie y ahora empezaba a llorar pidiendo que se detuvieran con la tortura. En realidad al saber que esa voz era simplemente un truco de su propio interior… y no un ente que lo ayudaría. Ya no le quedaba orgullo. Ahora sólo podía pedir piedad… y si tenía que llorar… aunque tuviera que tragarse su orgullo… que había sido aniquilado en esos chispazos en la Bobina de Tesla._

Pero entonces recordé… que yo no era el único que estaba ahí. Me sentí profundamente mal… por haberme burlado de aquellos que me querían. Y ahora… eso me estaba pasando factura. Pero si hay alguien que no me abandonaría… que no me dejaría atrás… que estaría conmigo en todo… en las buenas y en las malas… era Sonic… él era el único… mi hermano mayor. Y ahora si que me dolía todo lo que dije y hice en esa mesa.

- ¡Sonic! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡Te lo ruego, por favor! ¿No ves que estoy llorando por el miedo? ¡Sálvame por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

_Ver a Tails quebrándose por el miedo y el dolor… era algo bastante retorcido en sí mismo. El zorro estaba llorando… como enrollándose en sí mismo para protegerse… más bien… abrazándose así mismo porque no tenía a nadie que le calmara el dolor… el miedo y la angustia que sentía._

- Invierte la polaridad de la Bobina de Tesla, Shadow.

Esa voz… era Nelson… ¿Qué planeaba ahora? Pero más que nada… ¿Porqué Sonic no me respondía? ¿Acaso… lo habían mutilado? ¡Responde Sonic, por favor! ¡Te necesito!

_En ese momento un mechón de pelo se pegó a los fierros de la celda. Un ahogado grito se oyó y resonó en ese lugar._

- ¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡Aaaaayyyy! ¡El dolor!

En ese momento y con ese mechón de pelo entendí lo que había pasado. ¡Cómo te odio maldito Nelson Thorndyke! ¡Shadow, tú también eres un infeliz! Estaban produciendo energía estática para erizar los pelos de mi cuerpo… pero como el campo magnético de la celda era más fuerte que el de mi cuerpo… el magnetismo arrancaba trozos de mi pelaje de a pocos. ¡Qué dolor, que tortura tan… propia de las profundidades del infierno! No puedo soportar el dolor… mis bigotes… mi cola… todo está siendo atraído de a pocos… cada pelo… cada grupo de ellos que es atraído con violencia a la celda me produce un dolor sin igual. ¿Y Sonic? ¡Ayúdame! ¿No ves que estoy sufriendo?

- ¡Sonic! ¡Sufro mucho! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame!

En ese momento sentí como si cortaran el campo de la Bobina de Tesla y todo regresara a la normalidad. Quedé en el piso… retorciéndome de dolor y viendo como algunas partes de la celda estaban amarillas por el pelaje que me habían arrancado. Tenía miedo… y era hora… de disculparme… de pedir clemencia… porque no quería sufrir más dolor.

- ¡Lo siento! Por favor… ya no diré más de su familia… pero detenga este dolor. Ya no lo soporto más… por favor… ¡Basta ya!

Empecé a llorar… tenía 8 años después de todo. Tal vez el llanto desesperado de alguien pidiendo clemencia los convenza de que se detengan. Aunque… también debo decir que lloraba de impotencia… Sonic no me había ayudado. ¿Acaso ese era el hermano mayor en el que confie? ¿Porqué me abandona en un momento tan malo como este? ¿Acaso no ve que sufro? ¡A él no le ha asustado con rayos ni le han arrancado el pelaje de la forma más retorcida posible!

- Liberen al zorro… y al erizo.

Shadow me sacó de la celda y me puso frente a Nelson Thorndyke. Hizo lo mismo con Sonic. Los dos nos miramos las caras. Al inicio Sonic me miraba un poco con dureza, pero luego su mirada cambió a una de compasión. Mi pelaje estaba por los suelos… heridas en la piel por que intenté aferrarme a los pelos que me quedaban, arrancándomelos con más dureza por la culpa de mis guantes. No estaba totalmente sin pelaje… claro que no. Pero se podían ver mechones en varios sitios de mi cuerpo. A duras penas podía estar de pie y de seguro tenía los ojos hinchados de haber llorado y gritado. En eso, Nelson volvió a hablar:

- Bueno… veamos… creo que ese zorro insolente no ha sufrido lo suficiente. Pero dado que entre animales se entienden mejor… dejemos que el erizo azul sea el que le imponga el castigo expiatorio por mancillar el honor de mi familia.

¿Todavía hay más? ¡No puede ser! Pero Sonic me ha mirado con compasión… así que seguro no me dará castigo. Ya no quiero sufrir… pero debo estar tranquilo… sé que él me protegerá.

- Amiguito… no debiste haber sido tan duro con ellos.

La voz de Sonic con la que se dijeron esas palabras… sonaba a arrepentimiento, como si le doliera el haberme pegado contra ese candelabro.

En ese momento Shadow se acercó a Nelson y le susurró algo en el oído. Nelson respondió en voz baja y luego volvió a mirarme a mí y a Sonic.

- A ver… pero no tan simple. Sonic… tendrás que elegir. Es que no solo ese zorro amarillo mancilló el honor de mi familia e injurió a mi mujer… sino que tú haz corrompido a mi hijo, que te ve como una mascota… como un perro.

Sonic cerró los puños por la ira que le provocaba que un humano lo dejase en ridículo delante de Shadow que sonreía casi como queriendo estallar a carcajadas por lo que Nelson le decía. Y yo también tenía miedo… porque era el responsable directo de toda al situación.

- Asi que… - continuó Nelson – Puedes elegir… Castigarás a Tails y yo perdonaré a mi hijo y Amy que se encuentran en la habitación del lado, listos para ser torturados de la peor forma... o mi hijo y esa eriza sufrirán las consecuencias.

- Tails… perdóname… - susurró Sonic como arrepentido.

En ese momento el rostro de Sonic cambió a un rostro de dureza. Me asusté por el súbito cambio.

- Tails… haz cometido un pecado al ofender a los qe nos han acogido en este planeta. Tendrás que realizar la expiación adecuada a tu pecado…

¿De qué está hablando? ¿Expiación? ¡Traidor! ¡Me ha entregado por salvarse él! Y a Chris… no lo olvidaré… realmente es el perro faldero de Chris. ¡Yo soy su hermano menor! ¡Chris es sólo un fanboy que le acosó en todo este tiempo!

Pero de repente, un objeto que parecía un cortaúñas gigante apareció en mi frente sobre un mesa. Sonic lo había traído y el ruido de colocarlo me sacó de mi letargo.

- Tails… por tus pecados… te sacarás 3 uñas.

¿Acabo de oír bien? ¿Sacarme 3 uñas? ¿Qué clase de tortura es esta? ¿¡Qué clase de familia tan retorcida es esta? Miré a Sonic… y su rostro era un rostro duro, sin compasión. Supe en ese momento que estaba perdido.

Empecé a sudar y a respirar fuerte… al ver ese aparato sacado del infierno en mi delante. Parecía un cortaúñas gigante… pero era un elemento para arrancarlas. De ningún modo iba a hacerlo. Pero en ese momento…

- Ah… Shadow me habló de una maceta grande e inútil en el cobertizo. Si no lo haces… también nos desharemos de la maceta.

¡Te maldigo Shadow! Pero por Cosmo haré lo que sea… por proteger su recuerdo. Así que me saqué el guante de la mano derecha…

En ese momento respiraba profundo… todos los dedos me sudaban y una especie de energía recorría desde los pelos de mis pies hasta los de mi cabeza… tenía miedo del dolor. De repente sentí que Sonic tomaba mi brazo y lo sujetaba en la máquina. Puso mi primer dedo largo… en la máquina y encajó la uña en el dispositivo. Sudaba profusamente y se me heló la sangre al sentir la uña atrapada ahí. ¿3 uñas? Una… por los Srs. Thorndyke y Chris… la otra por… Chuck… ¿Y la tercera era por la maceta? ¿Era por Cosmo? ¡Si era por ella lo haría! ¡Inclusive todas las de mis manos! ¡O las de mis pies!

Cerré el puño de la otra mano y la alcé. Conforme bajara más rápido y golpeara la palanquilla de la máquina, mas rápido y limpio sería el corte… y sufriría menos.

- ¡Aaaahhhh!

Grité y golpee el mecanismo. En ese momento la uña salió por un lado, pero a la vez con ella, salió una parte de mí. Era un dolor terrible… peor que el de arrancarme los pelajes. ¡Un dolor tan profundo… tan terrible! ¡Basta, no quería seguir así! Miré hacia mi dedo… y lo vi llenándose de sangre y con algunos pelos enrevesados. La uña a un lado, como si hubiera lanzado una moneda. El dolor me embargaba… y podía derramar lágrimas por el mismo.

- ¿Sonic… esto es suficiente? Con esto… perdónalos… es que esto… es que esto… esto es realmente doloroso… increíblemente doloroso…

- ¿Tails? ¿Acaso esto ha sido suficiente para ti? – respondió Sonic.

Supe que si no perseveraba… mi amada Cosmo sería destrozada por ese perro servidor de los Thorndyke… Shadow. Sonic… estaba obligado a hacer ese teatro… porque no quería que Amy sufriera. ¡Pero lo odié tanto por todo esto! ¡Él era el otro perro servidor de Chris!

- ¡Esto no es nada! ¡Puedo hacerlo! De seguro esto no duele nada…

Coloqué la segunda uña en el aparato… pero al alzar mi otro brazo, dudé y al gritar moví la uña por instinto, de modo que no la arrancó toda… sino que la dejó a medio salirse, como una tapa que se queda atorada a mitad de destapar la botella.

- Ha fallado – dijo Nelson Thorndyke – Esa no cuenta…

¡No! ¡Eso no era posible! ¿Otra vez? ¡Ya basta! No tenía la fuerza para seguir… lo siento Cosmo… es que no aguanto el dolor. Soy un zorro cobarde… no cabe duda… pero es que… ¡Este dolor es tan intenso! ¡Simplemente no puedo!

- ¿Tengo que hacerlo… de nuevo?

La voz se me quebró. Ya no podía aguantarlo. Era ya sólo mi desesperación.

- ¡Ya no más! ¡Ya no más! ¿¡Es que no ven que sufro? ¡Basta ya!

- ¡Tails! – dijo Sonic cogiéndome - ¡Sólo un poco más! ¡Dalo todo de ti! ¡Esfuérzate!

- ¡No, no, de ninguna manera! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Realmente ya he tenido suficiente¡ ¡Ya tuve suficiente! ¡En verdad duele! ¡Duele una barbaridad!

No aguanté más y estallé en llanto delante de Sonic. De repente oí un chasquido y Sonic se hizo aparte de mi lado. Estaba solo.

Entonces ví como Shadow venía hacia mí con una especie de bolsa de color amarillo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Para qué…? De repente sentí que me tapaba el rostro con ella… y alguien cogía mi mano derecha. ¡Iban a seguir sacándome las uñas! ¡Basta ya! ¡Ya no quiero más dolor!

- ¡Ya no más! ¡Ya no más!

En ese momento sentí la textura del que me cogía. ¡Era Sonic! ¡Mi amigo me estaba torturando otra vez! ¡De nuevo! ¡Basta ya…! ¡Basta! Empecé a gritar pidiendo ayuda… pero nadie me hacía caso. Entonces sentí el tercer dedo sobre el corta uñas… y la presión con dureza en la palanquilla. Escuché la uña salir de mi piel y con ella de nuevo ese dolor… que era tan fuerte… que me desmayé por no poder soportarlo.

_Tails se desmayó por el dolor intenso de que le sacaran 3 uñas. En eso Sonic lo cogió para evitar que no se cayera. Como veía que Tails estaba desmayado… Sonic supo que no podía seguir fingiendo. Miró a su amigo desmayado y se llenaron lágrimas en sus ojos._

- Lo siento Tails… lo siento…

- A ver si de ese modo educas mejor a ese zorro insolente – dijo Nelson – Liberen a los demás prisioneros. Y para que sepas que los humanos somos honorables… podrán seguir viviendo en esta mansión… pero recuerden donde está su lugar… ¡Pftt! Animales idiotas…

_En ese momento Nelson le escupió a Tails en el pelaje por ver su actitud en todo el castigo. Sonic estaba llorando por todo lo que había tenido que hacer. Sonic no hizo nada… sino sólo una mirada de sumisión… porque no quería traer más problemas. Aunque por dentro se sentía como basura, por hacerle eso a su mejor amigo. Pero… había prometido proteger a Chris… y no importa lo que pasase… prometió cumplir esa promesa. ¿Pero realmente era mayor la promesa hecha a un humano… que ser la familia de ese pobre zorro que estaba desmayado?_

- Todavía hay algo pendiente con ustedes y Chris – dijo Nelson – Amy puede irse…

_Sonic miró con incredulidad a Nelson. Pero sea lo que sea... lo soportaría, como expiación._

**(Nota del Autor: Si han leído hasta aquí... dejenme decirles que esto es "poco" comparado con la tensión narrativa del Meakashi-hen de Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. Todos los créditos a Ryukishi07 por sus maravillosas obras maestras. Sólo dejenme decirles que Tails ahora tendrá verdaderas razones para odiar a Sonic y a los otros. Y si han leído el Meakashi-hen de Higurashi... sabrán que lo que les espera a los asistentes de esa tortura)**


	6. Mente Fría

**Tails – Meakashi-hen**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega y Tv Tokyo. Así mismo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta historia es un "intento" de escribir en el formato de las novelas visuales de Higurashi. Es posible que me fallen algunos detalles porque hace tiempo que no veo Sonic X. El punto es que si hay algo que no cuadra, seguro lo cambié para mayor dramatismo. Esto es una recreación del Meakashi-hen (Arco de las Revelaciones) con Tails como narrador. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Capítulo VI**

**(Mente Fría)**

(Nota del Autor: Empiecen a escuchar 'Kage' del OST de Higurashi Kai VN)

Abrí los ojos… estaba en una habitación. Tenía las manos vendadas. Y me dolían los dedos… así que era verdad… me arrancaron las uñas como refinada tortura por parte de la familia Thorndyke. Y aún así… tenía que estar agradecido de poder seguir viviendo en esa mansión y no ser echado como si de un perro se tratase. Aún a costa de aceptar esa brutal tortura.

Felizmente los guantes cubren las heridas de semejante tortura. Tuve que aceptarla después de todo… porque era para proteger a mi Cosmo. Por ella fue que me arranqué las 3 uñas. Porque su semilla… esa que está en la maceta en el cobertizo del jardín… un día se convertirá en la verdadera Cosmo. No importa lo que digan… que una semiila no es una planta… o como dicen los humanos, que un feto no es una persona… esto puede ser cierto desde el punto de vista científico. Pero… para mí Cosmo o su semillla… son la misma persona. Siempre lo serán.

En ese momento salí de la cama en la que estaba echado y miré a la ventana. Estaba en una casa de árbol. Seguro la construí cuando llegué… la verdad no me importa. El punto era que este sitio era mi escondite secreto. ¿Quién pudo llevarme aquí? Estaba inconsciente… y no podía volar por el dolor. ¿Quién había sido?

_El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta sacó a Tails de su letargo. El zorro se levantó y decidió abrir la puerta. La sorpresa era mayúscula._

- ¡Soy yo, Tails! Soy Sonic…

- ¿Sonic? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que…?

- Conocía de tu escondite secreto… y te llevé aquí porque pensaba que te sentirías cómodo.

Estaba tan avergonzado por mi actitud anterior… que no dije nada. Solamente me senté en el piso y Sonic hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo?

- Bueno Sonic… lo he estado soportando lo que he podido. Yo… realmente lamento todo lo que pasó esa vez… sé que no debí haber dicho todo eso ante esas personas. ¡Lo lamento mucho!

- ¿Todo bien, pequeño amigo?

- ¡No! – respondí yo - ¡Llámame como me llamabas antes!

- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

- ¡Yo siempre te he llamado hermano mayor! ¡Es hora que hagas lo mismo!

- Tails… - Sonic dudó – Bueno… hermano menor… ¿Todo ha ido bien?

- Si… todo va bien. Me gusta que me trates como si fuera tu familia…

- Claro hermano menor, siempre hemos sido una familia.

Algo dentro de mí quería hacerme reaccionar, pero no quería malograr un momento tierno. Sonic abrió una caja… había un grupo de chillidogs. (Hot Dogs)

- Te he traído esto… Tails… para que comamos los dos…

- Gracias Sonic…

Los dos nos sentamos en el piso de esa casa del árbol con muy poco mobiliario y comimos.

- Si quieres algunos muebles… avísame… puedo traértelos rápido…

- Jajajajajaa… creo que me he acostumbrado a este lugar. No será necesario más… gracias de todos modos… pienso que me mudaré…

- ¿Te vas a mudar? ¡No puedes hacer eso Tails! Si necesitas algo sólo dimelo…

No me iba a mudar… pero quería verlo preocupado. Y eso demostraba que se preocupaba por mí. Entonces sólo quedaba una cosa por responder… ¿Quién era el Sonic de la sala de torturas ese día? Ese no era el Sonic que comía conmigo… o tal vez era el mismo Sonic, pero su parte demoníaca lo poseyó en ese momento. Si es así… no tengo nada de que culparlo… siempre y cuando retuviera esa mala influencia. Parece que tener una doble personalidad… o un demonio es casi inherente en los habitantes de Mobius. Tal vez algo tengan que ver las Esmeraldas Chaos.

- No Sonic… no pienso mudarme…

- Eso me alegra amigo… ¿Cómo están tus uñas?

- Estan bien… los guantes cubren las cicatrices. Nadie lo sabe… tranquilo. Entiendo porqué lo hiciste… seguro te obligaron a aceptar ese castigo… para que no dañaran a nadie… no tengo rencor hacia ti, Sonic… tranquilo. Discúlpame por esas tonterías.

- Acepto tus disculpas Tails… todos creemos que escarmentaste. Así que será mejor que olvidemos todo esto…

Entonces mi sacrificio no fue en vano: 3 uñas: Por Chris y su familia, por Chuck y por Cosmo. Era el amor el que me daba fuerzas para seguir y soportarlo.

- Sólo… me pregunto si la maceta seguirá bien en el cobertizo del jardín…

Casi me atraganté al oír eso de Sonic. ¿Cómo que si seguirá bien? ¡Pero si el condenado Shadow y él lo sabían! En ese momento Sonic dejó de ser lo que era para mí…

Ya no era mi hermano mayor… ¡Pensé que me había arrancado las uñas para eso! Sentí entonces que mi ira me consumía… y de nuevo sentí una cola más pesada que la otra. Iba a cogerlo por el cuello… iba a cogerlo y obligarlo a decirle que había pasado con la maceta de Cosmo. Y si por asomo me decía que se rompió o algo similar… ¡Lo estrangularía con mis dos colas en este mismo momento! ¡Eso es lo que iba a hacer!

- ¿Qué dijiste…?

- Qué no se realmente que fue de las macetas del cobertizo del jardín…

- Eso es mentira…

- Créeme… Shadow ni nadie saben nada…

- ¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Y simplemente lo estás ocultando!

Ya no era yo el que hablaba… era el demonio que me controlaba otra vez… era ese Tails oscuro, el que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y mi mente. Y entonces… ese Tails oscuro… se levantó. Y mis manos… digo, las manos de ese Tails oscuro tomaron el cuello de Sonic.

- ¡Ustedes son los que hicieron eso! ¿Qué le hicieron a Cosmo? ¡Respóndeme!

Mis manos empezaron a apretar el cuello de Sonic. Ese erizo movió su mano hacia mi cabeza… a la altura de mis ojos. ¿Me daría otro golpe? Lo soportaría… no le tenía miedo.

Y de repente, se quitó el guante de la mano izquierda. Tenía tres horribles cicatrices en los dedos. Se había sacado tres uñas. En ese momento lo solté. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Hermano… ¡Jamás pensé que tú…!

Sonic no me había traicionado… él también expió su culpa. Lo hizo por protegerme. No tenía que arrancarse las uñas por Chris… eso era casi seguro. Esas lágrimas hicieron que mi ira se disolviera. De nuevo sentí mis dos colas que pesaban lo mismo.

- Lo siento Sonic… ¿Te hice daño?

- Estoy bien… descuida…

- He sido un tonto… yo… realmente no merezco que seas mi amigo…

- No digas tonterías Tails – respondió Sonic – Cuando te conocía en la Isla West Side, dije que necesitaba un mecánico y un amigo. No me has decepcionado nunca… así que yo tampoco lo haré contigo… ¡Seremos siempre amigos!

En ese momento, el demonio que estaba en mi interior se esfumó por completo. Ya no había nada que dudar. Sonic había sido manipulado… pero estaba totalmente seguro de que mi hermano mayor jamás me haría daño.

**(Nota del Autor: Lo que viene es el punto de vista de Knuckles)**

¡Crash! ¡Crash!

¡Maldición! He vuelto a caer donde no era. Era seguro que cayera en la tierra… no que cayera en medio de una maceta que se hizo añicos. Pero bueno… no aquí no se puede ver nada. ¿Qué es toda esta tierra?

Me dirigí hacia un lado, a buscar el interruptor de la luz. Lo encendí. Entonces vi que había roto una gran maceta con una semilla de color verde. La tomé… y vi que no era un maní, por lo que la partí en dos y la dejé caer. No tengo ni idea… seguro es obra de otro de esos locos que creen que pueden tener plantas en pocos días. ¡Esos ricos y sus costumbres estrafalarias! Pero yo sólo buscaba un sitio donde dormir… así que este cobertizo me bastaría. No fue difícil entrar… es sólo romper el vidrio de la parte de arriba. Tengo nudillos, así que es fácil.

En ese momento siento el sonido de una llave. ¡Alguien viene! Será mejor que me oculte inmediatamente. Me esconderé detrás de las macetas grandes que quedaron. No verán nada… inclusive si se concentran en el desastre, no mirarán atrás.

- Hola Cosmo… he venido a…

**(Nota del Autor: Aquí regreso al punto de vista de Tails)**

Dejé caer el regadero que había traido. ¡Mi Cosmo había sido destruida! La semilla estaba en el piso, partida en dos. ¡Asesinos! ¡La han matado! ¡Quiero venganza! ¡Eso no lo permitiré!

En ese momento sentí que el demonio volví hacia mí… el Tails oscuro… se apoderaba de mí. Así que tomé el rastrillo y como si fuera una lanza busqué al culpable.

- ¡Quien sea, salga de ahí ahora mismo!

- ¡Tails! – dijo Knuckles saliendo – Chico… lo siento mucho de veras… no es un ladrón.

_Pero Knuckles no sabía que Tails buscaba un blanco para proyectar su ira. Presentarse ante él , era simplemente firmar su sentencia de muerte._

Miré a Knuckles y el Tails oscuro se apoderó de mí otra vez. ¡Él había sido el que ejecutó el trabajo sucio! ¡El que mató a mi Cosmo! No había tiempo ni necesidad de preguntarle. Me acerqué.

- Oye zorrito… deja ese rastrillo… se ve peligroso. ¿¡Oye? ¡¿Qué estás?

Di un grito furibundo y le hundí en el cuerpo el rastrillo. Dio un grito pero antes de que reaccionara le volví a hundir el rastrillo en el cuerpo, en la cabeza y lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Merecía la muerte por matar a la semilla… digo… a mi Cosmo en desarrollo!

_Tails siguió golpeando con fiereza el cuerpo de Knuckles. La sangre salía como si fuera agua de ese cuerpo. El Tails oscuro se había apoderado por completo de ese zorro inocente._


	7. Venganza

**Tails – Meakashi-hen**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega y Tv Tokyo. Así mismo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta historia es un "intento" de escribir en el formato de las novelas visuales de Higurashi. Es posible que me fallen algunos detalles porque hace tiempo que no veo Sonic X. El punto es que si hay algo que no cuadra, seguro lo cambié para mayor dramatismo. Esto es una recreación del Meakashi-hen (Arco de las Revelaciones) con Tails como narrador. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Capítulo VII**

**(Venganza)**

_Tails seguía golpeando el cuerpo de Knuckles. El echidna ya estaba muerto, pero Tails poseído por ese extraño sentimiento de venganza… seguía golpeándolo. Fue cuando dejó de oír el ruido del cráneo del esqueleto al sonar con el rastrillo con el cual se golpeaba, que lo dejo._

_Tails sudaba por la energía gastada. Su pelaje estaba lleno de sangre derramada… y el cuerpo mejor ni describirlo… pero en pocas palabras… agujereado como coladero por la cantidad de picos del rastrillo usado como arma asesina. Finalmente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, tiró el rastrillo lejos y contempló a ese cadáver._

- ¿Te ha gustado… maldito erizo? ¿Eh?

(Nota del Autor: Tails llama 'erizo' a Knuckles, porque está vengándose simbólicamente de Sonic por lo del capítulo anterior.)

Entonces escuché un ruido como si alguien tocara una puerta. Eran como oír pasos en el sitio donde me encontraba… pero no había nadie, estaba seguro.

- ¿Acaso no serás… el Tails oscuro? ¡Idiota! ¿Quién creería en ti? ¿Eh?

Una vez que me desahogué supe… que no era el Tails oscuro el que estaba haciendo eso. Era yo… yo el zorro de dos colas que todos creían tan inocente. Pero la verdad de que todos me creyeran poseído era que habían jugado con mis sentimientos y habían mentido. ¡Todos eran unos mentirosos! ¡Prometí hacer todo… pero mataron a Cosmo igual! Era hora de mi venganza.

Cargué el cuerpo de Knuckles hacia un macetero grande. ¡Dios, que pesado es este erizo! Primero arrojo un poco de tierra del macetero de Cosmo… y luego arrojo el cuerpo. Termino de taparlo con el resto de arena, a la vez que pongo algunas plantas. Ese infeliz será un abono perfecto.

¿Ahora como justifico todo esto? Bueno… primero debo tomar la regadera y limpiarme la sangre… así como limpiar el sucio del suelo. No será difícil… y podré lavar en la llave de agua que hay dentro del propio cobertizo.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso… puedo exponer a todos si además de todo invento una historia para que cada quien delate a los responsables. Algo así como que esas esmeraldas están malditas…

Pero no hay tiempo… Shadow no tardará en notar que Knuckles no está. ¿Porqué otra razón habría venido? Tengo que prepararme. Cerré el cobertizo del jardín con candado y me quedé la llave. Si Knuckles sobreviviese se ahogaría por la tierra o no podría salir por tener la puerta cerrada. Para efectos de mi venganza… está muerto.

Emprendí vuelo con mis dos colas y me dirigí hacia mi escondite en la casa del árbol. Tenía que tomar acciones defensivas. Iba… a construir algo para mi defensa… un táser. Nadie se lo esperaría de mi… que tenía miedo de los rayos. Pero esas épocas atrás quedaron… nada me importaba ya para hacer mi venganza.

_Tails se pasó toda la noche buscando entre sus pertenencias algunos elementos para construir el táser que iba a usar. Cuando terminó el táser… supo que había dos personas de las cuales debía encargarse… de Sonic y de Shadow. Llegar a Shadow sería difícil… porque sospecharía de que algo se tendría en su contra. Pero… ¿Y su usaba a Sonic como cebo?_

Entendiendo que usar a Sonic sería la forma más segura de ejecutar mi venganza... decidí tomar el teléfono y marcarle a mi antiguo mejor amigo.

- ¿Sonic?

- ¿Tails? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ha pasado?

- ¡Te he estado buscando! ¡Knuckles ha desaparecido!

- ¿Ha desaparecido? Pero si ni siquiera estaba en la mansión…

- Oí al Mayordomo Tanaka que vendría en estos días. Seguro viene a cumplir el trabajo sucio de Shadow. ¡Tienes que protegerme! ¡Puede estar acechándome!

- No podemos ir a los sitios que conozcamos. Nos atraparían… - respondió Sonic – Seguro viene por algo también contra mí. ¿Dónde los encontramos?

- En el Cobertizo del Jardín… nadie conoce ese lugar… salvo yo.

Sonic colgó el teléfono. Sonreí con satisfacción. ¡Sonic sería tan tonto de caer en mi trampa! En cuanto toque la maceta donde estaba el cuerpo de Knuckles lo aturdiría con el táser y ejecutaría mi venganza. Sería cosa de usar sus guantes… y todas las evidencias serían puestas hacia él.

Pero otro grupo con el cual me quería vengar… eran los Thorndyke, por lo de la tortura. Tomé el teléfono y marqué al Mayordomo. Algo sabría. Tenía que fingir usar la voz de Sonic… pero el pasar mucho tiempo con él me haría poder imitarle.

- ¿Sr. Tanaka? Soy yo… Sonic. Quiero hacerle una pregunta…

- ¿Sonic… eres tú? Te noto la voz un poco diferente…

- Es que… estoy… con un catarro. Quería saber… si lo Srs. Thorndyke se encontraban en casa hoy.

- Sonic… los Señores salieron de viaje hace unos días. No volverán hasta dentro de 15 días.

Maldición… si los Thorndyke no estaban… ¿Con quienes iba a ejecutar mi venganza? Debo darme prisa… Shadow se irá si no están los Thorndyke… y entonces no podré sonsacarle la verdad de lo de Cosmo. No sólo quería saber si realmente ordenó a Knuckles romper esa semilla… sino si realmente le dio a Sonic o a cualquier otro una Esmeralda Chaos para evitar su destino… y poder vivir… a costa de mi Cosmo.

Entonces supe que debía ir a donde Sonic en el Cobertizo del Jardín.

Tomé el táser y guardándolo entre el pelaje, emprendí vuelo hacia el Cobertizo. En el cobertizo se podía oír el sonido de los grillos y las cigarras. Sonic estaba parado ahí, esperándome. ¡Rayos, no se había molestado siquiera en revisar el lugar! Tendría que dar el primer paso…

- ¿Tails? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué ha pasado con Knuckles?

- He oído a los criados que iba a venir. ¡Seguramente es para hacerme daño! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Por favor, te lo pido!

- Claro… como digas amigo…

- Oye Tails… ¿Aquí no sientes un olor…?

- Creo que viene de esa maceta… a ver si la revisas por favor…

_Sonic creyendo en Tails fue hacia la maceta donde estaba enterrado Knuckles. Sintió el olor más penetrante… pero no se le pasó por la mente el revisar la maceta._

- Qué fea planta tienes… debes cambiarla.

- Dirás que le cambie el aromatizante… pero mis guantes…

- No te preocupes Tails… yo lo cambio.

¡Qué idiota! Ha caído totalmente en mi trampa. En unos pocos minutos encontraría el cuerpo de Knuckles. Y ahí sería el momento de mi revelación. Saqué mi taser y le ajusté la potencia al máximo. Era momento de iniciar la venganza…

- ¡Aaaaaahhhh! – gritó Sonic presa del pánico - ¡Knuckles!

_El cadáver estaba lleno de agujeros y totalmente sucio por la tierra y demás implementos que usó Tails para poderlo meter en una maceta de color grande. Sonic supo que algo andaba mal… y volteó a mirar a Tails con desconfianza._

- Tú no eres Tails… ¡¿Díme que queires?

- Si… así es… no soy Tails… porque el Tails que ustedes conocían era un tipo bueno del cual se aprovecharon todos. No sólo tú… por cambiar a tu mejor amigo por un humano… sino Knuckles… que se vendió para ejecutar las voluntades siniestras de Shadow y los Thorndyke. ¡Así es, Sonic! ¡No soy Tails… soy el demonio resultado en los abusos que has sometido a tu mejor amigo!

Encendí el táser y lo apliqué a Sonic. El erizo se desmayó. Volví a enterrar a Knuckles en la maceta. Y en cuanto a Sonic, lo amarré de las manos y de los pies. Así es… el momento de mi venganza contra Sonic y los otros… había dado inicio.

- Es hora de que todos paguen por matar a mi Cosmo… y lo que les espera a todos… ni pensarlo. ¡Jajajaajajaja! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!


	8. Manos Frías

**Tails – Meakashi-hen**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega y Tv Tokyo. Así mismo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta historia es un "intento" de escribir en el formato de las novelas visuales de Higurashi. Es posible que me fallen algunos detalles porque hace tiempo que no veo Sonic X. El punto es que si hay algo que no cuadra, seguro lo cambié para mayor dramatismo. Esto es una recreación del Meakashi-hen (Arco de las Revelaciones) con Tails como narrador. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Capítulo VIII**

**(Manos Frías)**

Sonic seguía tirado en el suelo. Y amarrado además. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Cada vez que metía en un callejón sin salida del cual pendía mi vida. Cuando Shadow supiera que maté a Knuckles, irá a por mi vida. Tengo que hacerlo el siguiente enemigo de mi venganza… para darme todo el tiempo a torturar a los verdaderos culpables: Sonic y Chris.

Pero espera… ¿Qué mejor que si yo mismo hago que Shadow caiga en su trampa? Sé que a ese condenado erizo es el perro faldero de los Thorndyke. La pregunta es… ¿Por qué?

Una idea cruzó mi mente… ¿Y si lo atraigo hacia mis redes? Para eso debo hacer algo peligroso… pero ya no me importa. Cosmo ha muerto… y si muero yo iré a reunirme con ella… pero si no, tendré todo el tiempo para hacer que la respeten en la tierra.

Me acerqué a la maceta donde estaba Knuckles y la rompí de un solo golpe. El cuerpo y la sangre mesclada con tierra salieron enseguida. Tomé el cuerpo y lo arrastré hacia en medio de ese lugar.

Luego tomé el rastrillo… me acerqué a Knuckles… sudé frio. Nunca pensé que haría esto… pero tengo que hacerlo para poderme vengar. Coloqué el rastrillo a la altura de la pierna izquierda, cerca del muslo. Cerré los ojos y hundí el rastrillo hasta que sentí el hueso. La femoral es la arteria mas grande de todo el cuerpo… casi toda su sangre estaría ahí… y la necesitaba.

Chorreó la sangre y se esparció por todo el suelo… ¡Justo como quería! Luego desaté a Sonic y comprobé si seguía vivo. Lo estaba… le encontré pulso. Luego arrastré el cuerpo inconsciente y como si barriera lo arrastré por toda la sangre esparcida y luego lo puse de pie frente a una mesa. Miré a Sonic… aún desmayado… tenía ese semblante de ser autosuficiente.

- ¡Pfftt! Esto es tu culpa…

Comencé a darle puñetazos. No medía mi ira.

- ¡Dijiste que querías un amigo! ¿Qué me hiciste? ¡Mentiroso! Es tu culpa, sólo tú culpa.

_Tails dejó de golpear a Sonic y lo dejó en medio del charco de sangre, junto a Knuckles. Luego él mismo se elevó con sus dos colas y se dejó caer contra el suelo. No quedó inconsciente, pero se hizo unos golpes por el impacto. Es que esa era la intención del zorro de dos colas… parecer que Knuckles había intentado realizar su trabajo sucio… y que había muerto en el proceso. Cuando Shadow intentase deshacerse de los cuerpos, esto lo llevaría a la sala de torturas y comenzaría. Tails se hizo el inconsciente… sólo era cuestión de esperar._

Al cerrar los ojos… de repente ya no estaba en ese Cobertizo… estaba ahora en una especie de jardín. Y a mi lado… estaba Cosmo. ¿Acaso… esto es el paraíso?

- Cosmo… ¿Acaso al fin somos felices?

- No me has vengado… del todo…

- ¿Cosmo? ¿No te he vengado?

- En realidad… estás matando a otros… estás tapando tus errores.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo… Shadow, Sonic, Chris… ¡Nos traicionaron!

- ¿Entonces que haces imaginando todo esto y no vengándome? ¡Mi alma no puede descansar sin que esos traidores se pudran en el infierno!

- ¡Lo haré… volveré… y te vengaré!

- En ti confío… sólo cuando esto acabe seremos felices.

- Te amo Cosmo…

- Y yo a ti…

Desperté de ese micro sueño. Tenía una lágrima que rodaba por mi mejilla izquierda. Supe que debía limpiármela… o daría sospechas. Levanté el brazo y la limpié. Luego me coloqué boca abajo en el charco de sangre… tenía que dar la impresión de haber sido asesinado. ¡Tenía que dar la impresión de que Knuckles nos mató a los dos, pero pereció en el intento! Odio este olor… pero se lo prometí a Cosmo… eso no era un sueño… ¡Era su alma pidiéndome descansar en paz!

En ese momento, escuché a alguien abrir la puerta. No podía saber quién era. Me puse lo más quieto posible.

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos…? ¡Shadow! ¡Shadow! ¡Ven aquí!

Esa era la voz del mayordomo. ¿Acaso él también estaba pactado con él?

- ¿Se puede saber a qué diablos me…? ¡¿Pero qué diablos…?

Lo reconocí… era Shadow. Había caído en mi trampa. Seguro se sorprendía por el gran escenario que le he preparado… el escenario para su réquiem.

- Vaya vaya… parece que ese Knuckles si que sabe cumplir cuando lo chantajean. Lástima que murió… así que ya no le debo ninguna Esmeralda Chaos. Hubiera sido un peligro robársela a los Thorndyke. Bueno… ya cumplió lo que le encomendé. Los mató limpiamente…

- Shadow… - dijo el mayordomo – El cuerpo ensañado es el de Knuckles…

- Ah, pero es natural… - dijo Shadow – No sabes cómo es ese erizo condenado cuando se lo toma en serio… sabe pelear. Así que seguro lo apuñalaron y mientras se desangraba… se ensañó con Knuckles… es lo natural.

- ¿Y el otro, señor?

- Ah… ese zorro… no habrá durado ni 5 minutos. Seguro se deshizo en lágrimas pidiendo piedad como cuando fue castigado por sus pecados. Tuvo suerte de morir rápido… personalmente lo hubiera torturado por lo de Cosmo… ¡Condenado zorro!

- Shadow… Creo que deberíamos deshacernos de los cadáveres…

- Vamos a la Sala de Torturas… ahí los podremos echar en el foso preparado para tal fin.

- Sí que esta familia lo tiene todo…

- Así es… tienen casi todo… incluso algo que necesito desesperadamente… tienen a alguien…

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡No dije nada! – respondió Shadow molesto - ¡Haz tu trabajo!

No estaba inconsciente. ¿A qué se refería Shadow con "tienen a alguien"? Naaah… no me importa, se lo sacaré torturándole para que me responda.

Sentí que el mayordomo y Shadow nos echaban en un macetero y lo fueron cargando hacia algún sitio. Pasaron algunos minutos y de repente sentí el macetero en el suelo otra vez.

- ¡Ahora largo de aquí! – dijo Shadow – Esto me encargaré yo…

- A la orden, señor…

- ¡Llámame Shadow! – le gritó.

- A la orden… Shadow.

El mayordomo se fue… supe que en ese momento tenía que salir del macetero y ocultarme en algun sitio. En ese momento sentí el salpicar de agua en el macetero.

- ¿Debería cerciorarme que están muertos? Mmm… no se… llenar de agua y tapar el macetero. Iré a por un balde…

En cuanto sentí que Shadow había abandonado la habitación, salí del macetero. Estaba en la sala de torturas. Y estaba en una especie de celda oscura. Salí de ella, porque Shadow dejó la puerta entreabierta. ¡Estaba llena de celdas!

Ese lugar era una cueva subterránea, con múltiples celdas. La celda que daba al foso tenía un área que la hacía oscura. Decidí ocultarme ahí. Me topé con una especie de varilla de metal. La tomé.

Entonces sentí que volvía Shadow. Me oculté bien en la zona oscura, ya que dado que estaba iluminada esa área por un débil foco, nunca me vería.

- Primero voy a sumergir a Sonic… quiero asegurarme de lo que me ordenaron… luego el zorro…

En ese momento, salí con la varilla apuntando hacia su cuello. Le daría un golpe para dejarlo inconsciente. Quería dejarlo fuera de combate... pero no matarlo. Tenía mucho que responder.

- Lo siento María… no he cumplido muy bien mi promesa… pero esto es por ti… y lo sabes.

¿María? ¿De qué habla Shadow? No me interesa… así que tomo la varilla y dando un grito salgo por sorpresa y golpeo fuertemente a Shadow en el cuello. El erizo negro se desmaya y su cabeza cae en el balde con agua que había preparado para Sonic.

- ¡Jajajaajajaja! ¿Qué te parece eso?

¡Lo he vencido! No importa cuán fuerte sea el oponente… si le golpeo en el cuello, ataco el centro del equilibrio del bulbo raquídeo. Nadie es más fuerte que su propia naturaleza… ¡Así que Shadow… prepárate para sentir la derrota!

En ese momento al ver su cabeza en el balde, puse el pie sobre ella. Sé que si quería levantarse me derribaría, pero quería humillarlo.

- ¿Así qué solo querías servir a esa familia de ricachones? ¿Y quién es esa María? ¡Responde!

Empezaron a salir burbujas del balde. Pensé que era un truco para engañarme y hundí el pie más, para ahogarlo más.

- ¿Qué te parece si respiras agua, erizo negro?

_Tails empezó a deleitarse en esa imagen de Shadow ahogándose. El problema es que como Shadow estaba inconsciente por el golpe… poco a poco se fueron acabando sus reservas de oxígeno. Iba a morir… y Tails no se iba a dar cuenta._

- Ya regreso… traidor…

_Tails tomó a Sonic y lo arrastró hacia en medio del lugar. Viendo una celda vacía, le dio una patada abriéndola y luego lanzó con violencia a Sonic al interior. Luego cerró la puerta. Sonó una especie de cerrojo, haciéndonos saber que Tails había encerrado a Sonic. _

- ¡Ya fue suficiente!

_Tails tomó por los cabellos a Shadow y lo sacó del balde. Lo alzó y lo dejó caer contra el suelo. El erizo negro quedó boca arriba, con una cara como si estuviera dormido. Tails alzó el pie…_

- Espera… todavía es muy pronto. Podrás escaparte…

_Miró a su alrededor y vió que había una especie de silla de ruedas a un lado de ese lugar. Tails cargó a Shadow, lo sentó en la silla de ruedas y lo amarró tanto de manos y de pies, usando las ligaduras con las que antes amarró a Sonic. _

- Ahora tendrás que escuchar todo lo que yo te diga…

En ese momento tomé el balde de agua… y mirando a Sonic que estaba como dormido en la celda, recordé todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Algo quería dentro de mí que parase. Pero ya era muy tarde… había llegado hasta aquí por mi Cosmo… y no me detendría por nada del mundo. Así que despejé esas dudas de mi mente lanzándole el baldazo de agua a Sonic.

- ¡Aaaahhhh! – gritó el erizo azul.

- Vaya… al fin despertaste.

- ¿Tails… dónde estoy?

_Sonic vió que Tails sonreía maléficamente y tenía una llave en las manos. Supo inmediatamente que es lo que pasaba._

- Estás en el Purgatorio… ¿Acaso no pensaste en ser castigado por tus pecados?

- ¡Tails! ¡Te exijo que me saques de aquí!

- ¡Jajajajaja! Así no das tanto miedo… pensé que serías más arrogante, como sueles ser… pero que me interesa… amenazarme de ese modo no te servirá en este estado… das pena.

Sonic se lanzó contra los barrotes y me miró con fiereza. Sí que lo había ofendido.

- ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia Tails! ¡No quiero enojarme!, así que sácame de aquí.

- Convencer a Knuckles de que intentase matarme tuvo su gracia… ¿Pero cómo es que hicieron los Thorndyke para convencer a Shadow? ¿Acaso lo torturaron? ¿O le inyectaron algo?

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¡Déjame salir! ¡Zorro traidor!

En ese momento moví la ceja. ¿Traidor? ¡No me molestes! ¡Cínico!

- Sonic… no creo que te convenga portarte mal. Ahora que llegué tan lejos no me voy a echar atrás… así que coopera conmigo. Responde una cosa… ¿Acaso la muerte de Cosmo fue para que la familia Thorndyke obtenga algún beneficio?

- Eso… supongo…

- ¿Cómo es que el Protector de Chris habla del tema tan ambiguamente?

- El que ve el tema de protecciones… es Shadow con la familia. Sólo… respondo por Chris… porque le hice una promesa…

- Es decir que eres sólo el perro faldero… pues bueno, iré a hablar con el responsable real…

En ese momento dejé a Sonic y caminé hacia Shadow. Lo llevé con la silla de ruedas a un lado donde Sonic no pudiera verlo. Ya ahí lo vi, como si estuviera dormido. ¡Estaba fingiendo! Le dí una patada a la silla.

- ¿Shadow? ¿Quisieras hacerme el favor de despertarte? ¿De prestarme atención?

Su cuerpo estaba con la cabeza caída. ¡Qué ridículo se veía fingiendo ser el dormido para librarse de mi interrogatorio!

- ¿Acaso crees que te librarás por el mero hecho de hacerte el dormido?

Tomé el balde… porque todavía quedaba agua… y se la lanzé a Shadow con el balde. De todos modos no despertó. Eso me enfureció más. ¡Estaba haciéndose el fuerte!

En eso lo tomé de los pelos y los jalé hacia arriba para ver su rostro. Estaba como dormido. Lo solté rápidamente y su cabeza cayó como por inercia, y quedó colgando de su cuerpo. Si estaba haciéndose el muerto lo hacía muy bien. No movía ni un músculo…

Busqué a los alrededores y encontré un encendedor. Lo tomé, lo encendí y lo acerqué. Tomé a Shadow por los pelos y le obligué a ver el encendedor y la llama.

- ¿Lo ves? ¿Acaso no lo puedes ver?

Pero no respondía. Así que seguramente haría caso al impulso doloroso. Tomando con la otra mano su cabello le hundí el encendedor a la altura del espacio entre los dos ojos. Se oyó el ruido de carne chambuqueada… y el ambiente se llenó de un extraño aroma: Erizo ahumando… o al menos eso pensé en ese momento. ¿Qué diablos? ¡Shadow no mostraba ninguna mueca! Moví el encendedor hacia su ojo izquierdo… y el mismo resultado. ¡Imposible!

- Está muerto… ¡No me jodas!

En ese momento solté el cabello de Shadow y lancé el encendedor lejos. ¡Había muerto! Así que me quedé contemplando el cuerpo.

- Sin decirme nada… sin pedir perdón a Cosmo… y lo peor… ¡Es que ha muerto sin sufrir!

Estaba ardiendo de ira. En el suelo encontré una especie de látigo… tenía unas espuelas en el lado, de modo que si entraba en la carne, la cortaba y el efecto era el peor al salir, porque era como una navaja que corta donde la lanzas. Así que lo tomé y miré a Shadow. No podría irse a la otra vida tan tranquilamente…

- ¡Es inadmisible! ¡Inadmisible!

El látigo golpeó todo el cuerpo, pero en especial me concentré en el pecho y el rostro. Iba dando gritos de ira mientras el látigo destruía trozos de su cuerpo. Seguí así por varios minutos, golpeando sus púas, su rostro, su pecho, sus brazos… en fin… todo lo que el látigo me permitía. Inclusive levanté vuelo para golpear su espalda y su cabeza de la mejor forma. Luego me agoté y me dejé caer, y lancé el látigo lejos.

- ¿Te ha gustado… maldito sicario pagado por humanos?

En ese momento sentí otra vez esos pasos. ¿Qué eran? ¿De quién eran?

- ¿Acaso eres tú… Cosmo? ¿Estás mirándome?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo… ¿Acaso desaprobaría mis métodos? ¡Imposible, cumplía su deseo! De vengarla para que su alma descansara en paz. Pero… no creo que fuera ella… no aparecería en este lugar tan tétrico como este. ¿Acaso sería… el Tails oscuro? No… eso era imposible… no sentía la cola más pesada.

Y de nuevo se escucharon esos pasos. Mi Cosmo no podría asustarme… así que… era el otro. O seguramente Sonic intentando asustarme. ¡Debía quitarle las zapatillas!

- ¡Imbécil! ¿Quién iría a creer en ti, eh?

_Tails regresó hacia la celda de Sonic. El erizo azul estaba mirando al suelo, como preguntándose que había hecho mal para merecer todo esto. De repente el sonido de una patada en la reja lo sacó de su reflexión. Era Tails de nuevo…_

- Sonic… ¿Qué me dices del foso de torturas a donde iban a tirarte?

- ¿De qué hablas…?

- Sé que contrataron a Knuckles para matarme… pero Shadow tenía otros planes.

- No sé nada de lo que me hablas…

- Bueno… veremos que tal le va a Shadow con la gravedad…

Me acerqué hacia Shadow y tomando la silla de ruedas lo llevé hacia el foso. Sonic se acercó hacia la reja y la golpeó como pidiendo atención.

- ¡Tails! ¿Acaso vas a tirar a Shadow por el foso?

- No voy a despeñarlo… sólo me desharé del cadáver… igual que Knuckles… está bien muerto.

_Sonic abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y vio que efectivamente el cuerpo de Shadow estaba herido y lleno de cortaduras por la culpa de los latigazos. Sonic sintió miedo y cerró los ojos para no ver más esa escena de inmensa crueldad._

- Eres muy cruel, hermano menor… - dijo Sonic.

_Tails simplemente se sonrió y empezó a llevar a Shadow hacia su tumba._

- Tails… ¿Porqué haces todo esto?

- A saber…

- ¿Acaso… es por Cosmo? ¿La estás vengando?

- Oye Sonic… si lo piensas bien… razones no me faltaban para matar a ese erizo. ¿Sabes por qué?

Hice una pausa… tenía que sacar una gran verdad de mi corazón.

- No porque me obligó a sacarme las uñas… ¡Sino por ser un condenado mentiroso!

Golpee con la mano el rostro de Shadow. Estaba muerto, así que podía humillarlo de la forma que quisiera. Lo volví a abofetear.

- Lo dijiste Sonic… que si me arrancaba las 3 uñas… olvidaría lo sucedido. ¡Y por eso me las arranqué! ¡Las tres! ¡Por esa familia, por Chuck y por Cosmo! ¿No se suponía que ese era mi castigo? Pero… no cumplió su promesa… y Knuckles destrozó la maceta de Cosmo… ¿Porqué, ah? ¿A qué diablos vino eso? ¡¿A qué..?

Golpee con el pie las piernas de Shadow dos veces. Puse un pie encima de su pierna.

- Incluso viniste a mi escondite y me dijiste que lo sentías. Que había pasado todo y que me perdonarían… ¡Y me dijiste que siempre seríamos amigos! ¿Y luego me hiciste esto? ¿Porqué no me advertiste que Knuckles venía a matarme a mí y a Cosmo?

- Tails… en realidad…

- ¡MENTIRA! ¡Mentira, mentira, mentira!

Ya no lo aguantaba más. Comencé a patear a Shadow y su cuerpo, ya mutilado.

- ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso! ¡Condenado mentiroso! ¡Devuélveme a mi Cosmo! ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Mientras decía todo eso pateaba a Shadow con todas mis fuerzas. La zapatilla roja se volvió mas roja… pero por que como era puntiaguda iba cortando a través de Shadow. No me importaba las heridas… ya estaba muerto. ¡Estaba furioso porque prometí soportar la tortura y de todos modos Cosmo y su semilla murieron! ¡Era imperdonable! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Jodido mentiroso!

En ese momento dejé de patearlo y me senté, porque estaba cansado. Miré hacia la celda de Sonic… ¡Ese erizo estaba muriéndose de miedo! Temblaba como todo un cobarde…

- Sonic… perdona por haberte asustado. Si como dices… que no sabes nada… entonces no te hare nada… porque eres mi hermano mayor. Eso tenlo por seguro… hermanito…

Sonic seguía mirándome con miedo. ¿Acaso mis palabras no le inspiraban confianza? ¡Estaba claro! El muy condenado erizo me estaba mintiendo. ¡Si sabía algo! Así que era hora de pasar a las amenazas… pero él no se salvará tampoco.

- Pero si por asomo me entero que me has mentido… lo que te espera… es poco. ¡Jajajajja! ¡Jajajaajajja! ¡Jajajajaajajaja!


	9. Sospecha

**Tails – Meakashi-hen**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega y Tv Tokyo. Así mismo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta historia es un "intento" de escribir en el formato de las novelas visuales de Higurashi. Es posible que me fallen algunos detalles porque hace tiempo que no veo Sonic X. El punto es que si hay algo que no cuadra, seguro lo cambié para mayor dramatismo. Esto es una recreación del Meakashi-hen (Arco de las Revelaciones) con Tails como narrador. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Capítulo IX**

**(Sospecha)**

Después de reírme, abandoné el lugar. ¿Quién era el otro que podía saberlo todo? ¿La razón por la cual mi Cosmo murió? ¡Seguro era por las Esmeraldas Chaos! ¿Pero quién podría saberlo?

_Tails salió volando hacia la mansión principal Thorndyke. Se dirigía hacia la habitación de Chuck Thorndyke. Creía que él siempre había estado a su favor… y que sabría algo si es que realmente todo lo provocó la codicia por las Esmeraldas Chaos._

_En la habitación de Chuck se oyó el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta._

- ¿Quién es?

- Chuck… soy yo… Tails…

- ¡Tails, pasa querido amigo!

- ¿Acaso… no te importa lo que pasó la otra noche?

- Todos cometemos errores… Tails… yo también desafié el poder de los Thorndyke cuando era joven. Y las consecuencias… las pago hasta hoy.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hace muchos años… era la Guerra Fría… y los Thorndyke querían que usase la tecnología para recuperar lo que Japón perdió durante la guerra. Pero no quería iniciar otro baño de sangre… y me negué. Y me degradaron unas becas al MIT que tenía en esos años producto de las relaciones de negocios de la familia.

- ¿El MIT? ¿Te… las quitaron?

- Así es Tails… perdí la oportunidad de mi vida… pero no me arrepiento ni un segundo. No puedo concebir ayudando a matar a otros humanos.

¡Ese era mi Chuck! Jamás me quizo hacer nada. Era imposible que esto tuviera que ver con las Esmeraldas Chaos. ¡Jamás atacaría a otros para robar nada!

- ¿Y qué opinas del tema de las Esmeraldas Chaos?

- Verás Tails… es complicado… este mundo se pelea… se mata por la energía. **Los países poderosos someten a los países débiles por temas de energía. ¡Los derechos de los trabajadores son pisoteados por las empresas que buscan la energía que es escasa!** Y es ahí donde las Esmeraldas Chaos pueden salvar a la gente… aliviar esa presión casi asesina por tener nuevas fuentes de energía. Y si tuviera que elegir… los problemas de mi mundo son más importantes.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Los problemas… de su mundo…?

- Y por eso… los apoyamos indirectamente… porque ustedes traen la llave de la energía que pacificará al mundo. Y créeme Tails… los humanos no se detendrán hasta ser felices. ¡No importa quien caiga! Nuestro instinto de sobrevivir será más fuerte… pero no te preocupes, ya que vives en la Tierra, tus amigos y tú están a salvo. No verán esa guerra… porque después de todo… que mejor que vivir aquí con Chris y los otros.

Quise pegarle en ese momento. ¿Cómo que sólo los humanos se impondrían? ¿Acaso mi Cosmo no se sacrificó para acabar con ese pensamiento arcaico? ¡Y él estaba ofendiendo su sacrificio con sus estúpidas palabras? Estaba furioso…

- Oye Chuck… ¿Por qué tuve que sacarme 3 uñas? ¡Eso fue doloroso!

- Tails… - dijo Chuck – Lo que hiciste ese día fue peligroso. Si fueras otro alienígena, te habrían matado… pero eres de los nuestros… del clan, así que te aplicamos el castigo ejemplar, pero sobreviviste. Sin embargo… si hubiera sido otro de esos animales… habría muerto sin remedio.

Estoy empezando a confirmarlo. ¡Este hombre es un maldito racista! Sólo su clan importa. ¿Y el resto qué? ¿Para qué se sacrificó Cosmo? ¿Para que vivan racistas como él?

- ¿Y por quienes me saqué las uñas?

- Ah… Nelson me lo dijo: Era por su familia, la otra por mí… y la tercera era… para que escarmentaras por ti mismo. Eso fue lo que me dijo.

¡Mentira! En ese momento miré con ira a Chuck. Todo tenía sentido. ¡Shadow y los Thorndyke eran los culpables! Convencidos por el racismo de este viejo, acordaron que para obtener las esmeraldas… debían sacarle algo a Shadow. ¡Por eso hablaba de esa tal María! Y cuando buscaron al alienígena para sacrificar… eligieron al más débil… a Cosmo. ¡Por eso cuando Sonic quiso detenerlo todo… Shadow le noqueó! ¡Todo tenía sentido!

- ¿Y porqué… eligieron a Cosmo?

- ¿Ah, qué dices Tails?

- ¿Y por qué entonces eligieron a Cosmo? ¿Acaso no entendieron la razón de su sacrificio? Ella se sacrificó para evitar perder el Universo… formado por miles de planetas… y seres vivientes. ¿Y acaso Mobius no era uno de ellos? ¿Por qué entonces traicionar así a los que vinieron a protegerlos de ser destruidos? Su tecnología es inferior… y lo saben… pero prosiguen con su maldito orgullo… como si de algo les sirviera.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo y saqué el táser. Lo puse en intensidad máxima. Pronto lo pagaría.

- No sólo ofendieron la memoria de Cosmo y su legado… sino que pervirtieron la razón de los guardianes de las Esmeraldas Chaos a los cuales les ofrecieron, no sé si dinero o qué cosas para que olviden su misión. ¡Mandaron al propio Knuckles a ejecutar a los que sabíamos de algo!

- ¿Tails? ¿Pero qué dices…? Nosotros…

- Todo lo puro es corrompido por los humanos. ¡Odio a gente como tú, llena de prejuicios racistas y de clanes! ¡Fue eso lo que mató a mi Cosmo!

Saqué el táser y lo electrocuté. El viejo cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Entonces salí por la ventana… tenía que refrescarme. Me dirigí a la pileta de la mansión.

(Nota del Autor: Comiencen a escuchar 'Why or Why Not' de Katariki Rena)

"_Había hecho de todo por conseguir felicidad,_

_Pero no hice nada por lo cual ser culpado o acusado…"_

_Tails entró en la pileta… remojándose todo el pelaje. Nadó por un momento como queriendo olvidar o ser feliz y dejar de lado todo eso que hacía._

"_El sonido de los pasos, más fuerte se hacía… y entonces cuenta me di, tiempo no hay._

_Siempre creí en la vida, en ser siempre yo mismo. Y me preguntaba si estaría vivo aún…_

_Dame una razón, para no actuar así, o juzgarme por ser culpable de tantos pecados sin perdón._

_Dime porqué o porque no… y quéjate demasiado. Quizá pasé por alto… algo fatal para mí."_

(Nota del Autor: Dejen de oír 'Why or Why Not')

En ese momento, Tails volvió a la habitación de Chuck y tomó el teléfono, llamando a la habitación de Chris. Tenía que asustarlo para proseguir con su venganza.

- Chris… ¿Estás ahí? Hay terribles noticias… al parecer… anoche Sonic y Knuckles desaparecieron.

- ¡Imposible! ¿Pero acaso…? ¿Tú crees que estarán bien?

- Serían… los otros de Mobius que buscan las esmeraldas Chaos…

- ¿¡Y qué vamos a hacer? ¡A mí no me metan con sus peleas propias! ¿Acaso corremos peligro? ¿Y qué fue de Sonic…? ¿Acaso él no es el erizo más…?

En ese momento le colgué. ¡No soportaba más su estupidez! Cómo se nota que es todavía un niño mimado… y pensar que Sonic prometió protegerlo.

- Oh, cierra el pico, idiota. Todo esto ya está deshecho por tu culpa.

_En la habitación de Chris, había un segundo invitado que había oído la conversación de Chris y Tails. Y por el semblante no tenía confianza en el mensaje._

- Chris… esto me parece muy sospechoso. Sonic podría enfrentarlos. Creo que debemos ir a buscarlos… pueden correr riesgo.

- Cómo digas Amy… esto de Tails… es muy sospechoso – respondió el chico.


	10. Condena

**Tails – Meakashi-hen**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega y Tv Tokyo. Así mismo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta historia es un "intento" de escribir en el formato de las novelas visuales de Higurashi. Es posible que me fallen algunos detalles porque hace tiempo que no veo Sonic X. El punto es que si hay algo que no cuadra, seguro lo cambié para mayor dramatismo. Esto es una recreación del Meakashi-hen (Arco de las Revelaciones) con Tails como narrador. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Capítulo X**

**(Condena)**

**(Nota del Autor: Este capítulo y el siguiente son bien fuertes porque adaptan las peores partes del Meakashi-hen de Higurashi ni Naku Koro Ni. Lean con reservas si son sensibles)**

_Tails estaba en la habitación de Chuck tirado en la cama después de haber llamado a Chris._

- De seguro ese miedoso estará muriéndose de miedo… como siempre…

Chuck seguía en el piso inconsciente. Sonreí al verlo en ese estado… porque era hora de darle su merecido. Pero en ese momento, sentí que había algo que deseaba saber. ¿Quién era esa tal María de la que Shadow habló? ¿Acaso tuvo algo que ver? ¡La torturaría si fue el caso!

- Oye… no te hagas el dormido… despierta viejo inútil…

Pero Chuck no respondía. Comprobé el pulso… y todavía respiraba. No era tan viejo después de todo. Así que me divertiría husmeando en sus papeles.

Había una estante lleno de fólderes. Un rótulo en el estante ponía "Proyecto Emerald" en ellos. Al otro lado, había otra fila de fólderes con algo llamado "Proyecto Shadow". ¿Acaso ese viejo nos estaba investigando? Y finalmente… dos últimas filas en el estante ponían "Proyecto Miles" y "Proyecto Sonic". ¡Lo sabía! Ese viejo era un maldito traidor… estudiándonos a todos.

Tenía más curiosidad por dos cosas. Tomé primero el de "Proyecto Emerald" y empecé a leer.

"_**Proyecto Emerald – Thorndyke Industries**_

_**Uno de los materiales más buscados por la física y la electrónica son los superconductores, es decir conductores que conduzcan la electricidad sin resistencia alguna y pérdida de energía. Lamentablemente los superconductores suceden a muy bajas temperaturas cercanas al 0 Kelvin, por lo que son inaplicables en la práctica con los materiales terrestres.**_

_**De cualquier modo, el descubrimiento de las Esmeraldas Chaos por parte de los habitantes de Mobius, ha sido importante para la investigación de estas tecnologías. Por lo que de poderse conseguir una muestra para su estudio en ambientes apropiados, el avance…"**_

Cerré el folder. Era lo que yo pensaba… ese viejo robaba mi tecnología para dársela a sus empresas. ¡Maldito! Y yo que pensé que era mi amigo… pero ya no lo es, al saber que es un racista… como esos Metarex por los que mi Cosmo murió.

Seguí con el otro folder. ¿Proyecto Shadow? ¿Acaso ese viejo trabajaba con ese erizo negro? ¿Tendría algo que ver con esa María? Así que dejé el otro folder y abrí ese. Tenía impaciencia por saber si algo habría en ese aspecto.

"_**Universidad Jhon Hopkins – Departamento de Medicina Experimental**_

_**Proyecto Shadow – Thorndyke Farmacéuticas**_

_**El NIDS (Síndrome de Neuro-Inmuno Deficiencia) es un mal incurable, producido por la mutaci**__**ón del codón 56 del cromosoma 12 del ADN Humano y en el cromosoma 10 en los erizos, de etiología desconocida y sin tratamiento.**_

_**Fue identificado por el Dr. Gerald Robotnik de Mobius en su hija María y desarrolló un prototipo de erizo con mutaciones importantes en los cromosomas 6, 12, 14, 17 y 16. El resultado fue un especie de 'Forma de Vida Absoluta' que resistió in vitro e in vivo a los intentos de implantarle sangre y cromosomas de portadores del NIDS. No se ha logrado identificar la fuente ya sea orgánica o proteínica que de origen a la resistencia del NIDS…"**_

Volví a cerrar ese folder, pero esta vez con satisfacción. ¡Shadow era un títere de los humanos! Y pensar que se las daba de poderoso… en ese momento reí. Pero de todos modos, quería saber que decían de Sonic. Seguro por algo le investigaban.

"_**Proyecto Sonic – Departamento de Ingeniería del MIT**_

_**Una de las imposibilidades para el desarrollo de transporte a altas velocidades el rozamiento con el aire y demás problemas de producción de calor que fuerzan a poner barreras protectoras que incrementan el peso. Los métodos de nanomáquinas no son exitosos a Mach 4 o superior.**_

_**La existencia de un erizo llamado Sonic, que resiste en avistamientos velocidades de Mach 4, cosa impensable vista en organismos vivos, nos hace pensar que hay algún mecanismo de protección biológico. El estudio anatómico e ingenieril del erizo podría permitir…"**_

¿Querían hacerle la autopsia a Sonic? ¿Qué clase de científicos locos eran esos? Inmediatamente abrí el otro folder. Quería saber que decían de mí. Seguro buscaban mis dos colas o algo así.

"_**Clínica Mayo – Departamento de Neurología Cognitiva**_

_**Proyecto Miles – Thorndyke Farmacéuticas**_

_**La investigación de nootrópicos o drogas que aumenten la agilidad y velocidad cognitivas, han sido puestas en graves dificultades producto de regulaciones de la FDA con respecto a la medicina en humanos. El reciente descubrimiento de un zorro de dos colas con capacidades para la ingeniería (Tails Miles Prower) permite conseguir muestras de ADN para la experimentación in vitro o in vivo del efecto de nootrópicos en seres antropomorfos.**_

_**El uso de Piracetam y Aniracetam como estimuladores de la memoria fotográfica están indicados en las primeras fases del examen realizado por…"**_

- ¡No me jodan! ¿Todo este tiempo nos han estado usando? Y pensar que Cosmo dio la vida por salvar a seres tan despreciables…

Cargue a Chuck y volando salí por la ventana para regresar al subterráneo donde tenía a Sonic. Era hora de decirle la verdad… y luego matarle, supongo.

Llegué finalmente y dejé caer a Chuck en el piso. Había al lado una cadena y su tira como si fuera una grúa manual para subir cosas. Bajé toda la cadena y amarré el extremo al cuello de ese viejo racista. Luego amarré sus manos y empezé a subir la cadena, sólo 2 eslabones. Luego me acerqué y le dí un patada y una bofetada moviendo las dos colas.

- ¡Despierta, viejo inútil!

- ¿Tails… qué es esto? ¿Porqué estoy atado?

- Ah… es que hoy me dirás la verdad… si no quieres que te mate. ¿Qué son todos esos Proyectos Sonic, Shadow, Miles y Emerald?

- Eh… no sé de lo que me hablas… ¿Acaso eso…?

Subí un eslabón de la cadena. Chuck tuvo que pararse, al ver que la cadena arrastraba su cuello.

- Tails detente… no puedo… no sé lo que son esas cosas…

- Pero estaban en tu cuarto… así que si no respondes, subiré los eslabones hasta que confieses o la cadena te cuelge… tú eliges…

Subí dos eslabones para demostrarle que iba en serio. Chuck se puso de puntillas sólo para poder respirar. Si no respondía, subiría mas y se ahogaría.

- ¡Bueno… cooofff! ¡Yo…! ¡Esos proyectos son de la familia…!

- ¿Ah no te escucho?

Solté todos los eslabones y Chuck cayó al suelo tosiendo por el intento de colgarlo.

- Te escucho viejo…

- Tails… los humanos… necesitamos sus habilidades… para sobrevivir… porque no podemos con nuestros pecados… con nuestras cargas.

- ¿Y crees que porque venimos de afuera somos sus mesías? ¡Dejen de creer en cuentos de hace 2000 años! ¿Acaso por eso crees que está bien destruir a otras razas? ¡No son únicos en el mundo, sépanlo bien ustedes!

- Pero vinieron… hacia nosotros… ustedes…

- ¡Vinimos porque el Dr. Eggman robó las Esmeraldas Chaos! ¿Te crees que vinimos por sus problemas? ¡Pues que equivocados que están! No lo hemos hecho así. Y hoy he venido a vengar la muerte de mi amada de todos esos inútiles que prefirieron su propio egoísmo… que no entendieron su legado y su sacrificio.

Molesto por todo, subí 5 eslabones. El viejo se quedaría de puntillas hasta morir asfixiado.

Me retiré hacia las celdas. Sonic estaba como llorando dentro de ella, con la cabeza gacha y un líquido en la sombra de su cabeza. Entré a puntillas y me dediqué a escucharlo.

- ¿Porqué… todo ha terminado así? ¿Qué le hice a mi hermano menor para que me haga esto? No sólo… a Shadow… a Knuckles… ¿Y a quienes más estarás dañando? Tails… ¿Por qué no puedes perdonar a la gente…? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

En ese momento sentí algo de pena, pero… no podía echarme atrás. Iba a vengar a Cosmo y lágrimas de cocodrilo no me iban a convencer. Me acerqué a la celda.

- Lo encontré… encontré la verdad. Los Thorndyke nos investigaban… ¿Verdad?

- Supongo – dijo Sonic – Es lo único que queda…

- Te lo preguntaré amablemente… ¿Tuviste que ver con la muerte de Cosmo?

Quería que se quebrara y reconociera que no debió dejarse vencer por Shadow. Eso era todo lo que quería. Podríamos ser felices en otro lugar.

- No tuve nada que ver… ¡Te juro que de haber podido habría hecho de todo para salvarle!

En ese momento recordé que cuando estaba en la tortura de las uñas Sonic no me ayudó. ¡Y me acordé que en la cena se apresuró a salvar a Chris! ¡Y se dejó golpear por Shadow para no salvar a Cosmo! ¡El pudo salvarla… pero no lo hizo! Estallé de ira.

- ¡ESO ES UNA JODIDA MENTIRAAAA!

Miré con ira a Sonic y me quize abalanzar para matarlo por su mentira. Pero la condenada reja estaba entre él y yo, así que empezé a golpear la reja con los pies… como quería hacer con Sonic. Quería que sintiera miedo… ¡Que me pida perdón!

- ¡Waaaahhh! ¡Sálvala! ¡Pudiste haberlo hecho! ¡Tenías el poder para hacerlo!

Seguí golpeando la reja. Sonic estaba mirándome con miedo… e incluso casi se puso en posición fetal por el miedo que mi reacción le daba.

- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste…? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO HICISTEEEEE!

Sonic sintió miedo y se envolvió por decirlo así en sus púas como modo de autodefensa. Dejé de golpear la reja y lo miré con odio.

- Ahora que ya lo sé todo… te espera mucho, condenado erizo. ¡No eres mi amigo!

- Tails… aunque seas como seas… yo siempre…

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRME NADA!

- Tails… yo… me preocupé por ti…

- ¡Cállate, cállate!

Hice una pausa… y salí un momento. Encontré al viejo Chuck moviéndose para no ahogarse. Le bajé la cadena 2 eslabones para que no se ahogara. No aún…

- Gracias Tails…

Me molestó el que quisiera considerarme su amigo y le golpee con un puñetazo en el costado. Miré a mi alrededor y encontré una manguera. La jalé y fui hacia la celda de Sonic. Metiendo la manguera por los barrotes, abrí el caño. El agua empezó a salir.

- ¡Tails! ¡Quita eso de ahí!

- ¿Te da miedo el agua fluir? ¡Jajajajaajja! Pero qué patético eres…

- Tails por favor… a ti te dan miedo los rayos. Por favor…

Me molestó que me recordara mis debilidades y tomando la manguera le apunté y le lancé un chorro de agua.

- ¡Taaails! ¡Basta, me duele! ¡Aaahhh!

- ¡Jajaajajajajaja! ¿No ves que no eres el erizo más poderoso? Y encima dices que de haber podido podrías haber salvado a Cosmo. ¡Otra cosa es que no hayas querido, maldito mentiroso!

- Yo… - dijo Sonic haciéndose el fuerte – Te dí todo lo que pude rescatar de ella…

- ¡MENTIRAAA!

Le volví a lanzar otro chorro de agua. A esas alturas Sonic ya estaba muriéndose de miedo. Y seguro porque el agua era lo peor que podía temerle este erizo traidor.

- ¡Pudiste intentarlo! ¡Pudiste salvarla! ¿Y sabes cómo lo sé? ¡Porque ni siquiera estabas arrepentido cuando me diste esa semilla! Esa mirada… jamás la voy a olvidar… jamás… ¡Esperaba algo de empatía de ti, maldita sea! Llora… di algo… di que lo sientes… pero no… sólo te quedaste ahí mientras yo derramaba lágrimas de dolor. ¡Y por eso no te creo cuando me dices que no la salvaste! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso!

En ese momento saqué la manguera de su celda. Me senté… y luego me levanté otra vez.

- Pero sabes qué… lo mejor de todo… es que ahora ya no hay nada que pueda salvarte. Está solo… totalmente solo. ¿Sabes qué más? Voy a vengarme de otro a quien amas… ¿Qué te parece si tomo a tu querido Chris y le torturo en tu delante? ¿Qué podría hacerle… sacarle las uñas? ¿Quemarle la frente? Tú decides…

Sonic no respondía y miraba al suelo con resignación. ¡Qué manía de hacerse el héroe! Quería que reaccionara… que se enojara… pero no… creo que no me daría el gusto.

_En ese momento se oyó el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Tails supo que Chris iría a investigar, pero sería tan cobarde que mandaría a otro para hacer el trabajo sucio. Tomó el táser y lo ajustó al nivel máximo. Luego salió a ver quién era._

- ¿Tails? ¿Estás ahí?

- ¿Amy… eres tú?

- ¿Tails? ¡Abre esa puerta! ¿Dónde está Sonic? ¿Dónde están Shadow y Knuckles? Inclusive Chuck ha desaparecido… ¿Sabes algo?

No respondí. Si abría la puerta vería a Chuck y estaría perdido. Así que me quedé en silencio.

- ¡Tails! Tu forma de actuar es muy sospechosa… más te vale que abras ahora mismo…

- ¡Ayúdame Amy! – gritó Chuck - ¡Me han secuestrado!

En ese momento empecé a oír el sonido de un mazo. ¡Diablos, maldito Chuck! Ese condenado viejo me delató. Y si Amy veía que tengo a Sonic… posiblemente no me deje vivo. Pongo mi táser a mi mano derecha y me preparo a que simplemente rompa la puerta con su maso.

_¡Plum! Al tercer golpe del maso, Amy destrozó la puerta. Entonces al ver a Tails con un táser y a Chuck con una cadena en el cuello, pero en el suelo, supo que Tails era el responsable._

- ¿Cómo pudiste…? ¿¡Pensé que eras su mejor amigo?

_Entonces ella se acercó con el mazo y comenzó a atacarlo. Tails se quedó mirándola con ira y activó su táser. Pero por más que intentaba atacarla no lograba darle al objetivo. En ese momento su mirada se volvió maléfica… era como si todo eso llamara a los demonios… o más bien despertara al demonio que Tails traía en su interior._

De repente… los dos nos detuvimos. Amy dejó caer el mazo. La quedé mirando. La sangre inyectaba a mis ojos… ¿Qué era eso?

- No te escaparás por parecerte a Tails…

¿Y eso? Entonces veo que de la nada saca una especie de spray y me lo hecha al rostro.

¡Aaaaahhh! Sentí un terrible dolor en los ojos. Era… terrible. Caí al suelo gritando y me cubrí el rostro. Intenté usar mis dos colas como escudos. Supe en ese momento… que me habían atacado.

De repente sentí que me jalaba por las colas y poniéndome boca arriba, se puso ella encima de mí. ¿Qué estaba intentando? ¿Qué iba a hacerme? ¿Acaso me iría a reventar con su mazo? ¡No! ¡Aún no he acabado mi venganza!

Abrí los ojos para ver qué hacer y en cuanto ella lo vio, quizo lanzarme ese mortífero Spray a los ojos. Los cerré instintivamente, pero mi nariz respiró la sustancia.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Porqué no reacciono deprisa? Fue entonces cuando entendí que había sido atacado por Amy Rose. Y de nuevo, sentí ahora que me ponía contra el suelo violentamente. Intenté escapar, rodando por el piso, pero ella me agarra de las dos colas y me regresa a mi lugar. ¡Maldita loca! ¡Debo responder pronto o seré zorro muerto!

Me esfuerzo por liberarme, pero ella me sigue atacando… me sigue golpeando con sus puños. ¿Qué me hará si es que rodando la llevo a las celdas y ve a Sonic? ¡No puedo permitirlo!

¡Está sobre mi estómago! Siento mucha presión… realmente sabe luchar bien. Volví a mirarla… y ví que tenía en una mano el spray… ¿Pero… qué tiene en la otra? ¡Es una jeringuilla! Abrí los ojos en la sorpresa. ¡Esto iba demasiado lejos! ¡Ella es otra traidora! ¡No hay razón para que intentase matarme a sangre fría!

En cuando ella se dio cuenta que había abierto los ojos quizo atacarme. Pero al tomar la jeringa, me soltó de la cola, de modo que con ella, arrojé lejos de sus manos el spray y la jeringa. Y para liberarme, le golpeé el rostro dos veces.

Hay quien dice que un hombre jamás debe golpear a una dama. ¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Es mi vida y no permitiré que nadie interrumpa mi venganza! Finalmente cayó y pude ser libre. Me puse en posición defensiva y activé mi táser.

- ¿Pero qué demonios te crees que haces? ¿Eh?

Pensé al inicio que si me picaba con esa jeringa, podría tener un momento para ir y dañar a Sonic o ella. Pero al ver su ataque sorpresa… ¡Ese veneno actuaba inmediatamente! Si me picaba era mi fin. Es decir… no podría resistirme a Amy Rose.

- ¿A qué diablos te crees que has venido a mi casa? ¡Si no te mueves, iré por ti!

Vi en el suelo el látigo con el cual torturé a Shadow. Lo recojo y sin pensarlo dos veces… le doy dos latigazos directo al rostro.

¡Plash! ¡Plash! Amy Rose ha caído. No le llegó a dar al rostro, pero perdió el equilibrio y está en el suelo. ¡Es mi momento de salvarme y vengarme!

Me abalanzé contra ella… puse el táser en su cuerpo… y…

¡Prssshhh! El sonido de la electrocución y cayó por completo. ¡Idiota! ¡Eso te pasa por dudar y desafiarme! ¡Nadie me vencerá ni a mi venganza!

La botella de spray cae al suelo y rueda. ¡Pero todavía sostiene la jeringa! A caído, pero… no puedo descuidarme. Puede recuperar el mazo, así que tengo que darme prisa.

Pateo el lado de Amy dos veces y me pongo encima de ella… le quito la jeringa… y violentamente se la inyecto en el brazo izquierdo. Ya no hay que ser gentil… atrás quedaron las épocas de ese zorrito bueno. ¡Ahora sólo busco venganza!

Amy convulsiona. Me alejo, ahora para ver lo que pasa con su cuerpo. Me mantendré alerta, no se todavía cómo reaccionará.

- ¡Jajaajajajaja! Pero mira que pena me das… ¿Creíste que podrías derrotarme? ¡Pues piénsalo de nuevo, idiota! ¡Jajajajajaja!

De cualquier modo, ella convulsiona y se levanta. ¿Cómo? ¿Todavía tiene energías? ¿Pero qué diablos…? Miro mi táser… ¡Maldición! Está al nivel más bajo… seguro se movió mientras luchábamos. ¡Demonios! La ajusto nuevamente al nivel máximo.

Amy Rose está sudando. Sería yo si me hubiera inyectado… ahora ya no es amenazante. Ahora me da lástima. Se levanta con dificultad y como si fuera una anciana se agarra de la pared para no caer. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera soñaba que esto le iría a salir mal.

- ¡Jajaajajaja! ¡Esto es divertidísimo! Pero si vas a vomitar… hazlo en el baño… ¡Jajaajaja! Me voy a divertir viéndote retorcerte hasta que mueras… ah espera… pero quiere decir que no me daré el gusto de torturarte. Y yo que pensaba clavarte 10 clavos en tus manos. Tal vez vomitaras y te ahogaras en tu vómito… o tal vez morirías por el dolor. Veamos cuál es más para alguien como tú… ¡Está decidido! Vamos a las celdas divertirnos y a que tu amado erizo te vea morir…

Encendí mi táser y me acerqué. En cuando Amy ve que hago esto, se agacha y coge su mazo.

- ¿Oh? ¿Todavía quieres luchar? ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Eso me divierte más! ¡Hay mucho de lo que quiero preguntarte… así que te sugiero no pelear! O también lucha… pero igual te torturaré… ¡Jejejeje!

- Lo siento, pero rechazo la invitación, tú zorro maniático de la tortura…

- Vaya no esperaba menos de la amante de Sonic. ¿Pero realmente crees poder pelear en esa patética condición? Ni siquiera puedes pararte…

- Tienes razón… pero antes de darte el placer de torturarme y hacer sufrir a Sonic, prefiero encargarme yo misma de todo…

- ¿Encargarte tu misma? ¡Jajaajajaja! ¡Adelante!

Nos miramos con una gran mirada maléfica. No hay que fingir… somos los que protegen y van por las Esmeraldas Chaos… ¡Está claro que el caos y los demonios nos rodean! No hay que pretender ser humanos o actuar como ellos. Esto… es el delicioso festín de los demonios. El zorro de las dos colas… el Kitsune diabólico contra esa eriza con un mazo. Estaba ya cantado el ganador. Por mi sangre corre la sangre de zorros… pero también de demonios. Así que ya no saldría viva de ahí. Me puse en medio de la puerta rota, para bloquear su escape.

Si ella intentaba escapar… ¡Golpe con el táser! Y luego a torturarla. Ella toma el mazo. Y yo me preparo… irá a por mí cabeza de seguro. No me dejaré matar tan fácil…

Ella toma su mazo… lo levanta. Sigo con cuidado sus movimientos…

Lo pone a la altura de su cabeza… y lo apoya firmemente sobre la pared. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? ¿Es un ataque? ¿Es el Chaos Control? No… imposible…

- Hasta nunca zorro maniático… no te daré el placer de torturarme…

Amy me da un último vistazo y luego balanceando su cabeza, se lanza contra el mazo en la pared.

¡Plassshhh! Su sangre se esparce y salpica contra la pared. Pero sigue viva y vuelve a lanzarse contra el mazo. Su cabeza está roja… y por la sangre… y lo repite una y otra vez.

Siempre pensé que la sangre era más oscura… pero esta… era sangre al rojo vivo. Esto… es… bello… es mucho más que bello… es el banquete perfecto para un demonio. Amy me vuelve a mirar. Su mirada no parece de este mundo… porque claro… esa mirada es más propicia para un demonio: Pálida, roja, manchada de sangre… y sonriente con una mueca terrorífica.

No necesito un espejo, pero yo estoy igual que ella. Siento que todo mi pelaje de pone de punta… desde el ultimo pelo de mi cola… hasta los de mi cabeza. Todos erizados… como un gato furioso.

Amy Rose sigue golpeándose… como quien quiere romper una nuez con un casca nueces. Todo lo que veo en eso… es belleza… es una adecuada ejecución… es como un baile para morir.

Entonces empiezo a gritar por ese baile. No digo nada… estoy gritando, aullando como un animal. Somos como animales, matándonos unos a los otros cruelmente. Y mientras uno se ahoga en una piscina de sangre… el otro tiene que aullar, rugir…

Mi cuerpo se llena de felicidad. ¡Esto es la muerte! ¡Esto es la verdad! ¡El más verdadero veredicto de justicia… y está justo frente a mí!

Los demonios gritan, lloran, rugen… pero ya se deleitaron lo suficiente y mi voz regresa… a ser la de Tails… la de un zorro. Como un demonio… como Kitsune, rugo… pero como Tails, como zorro… sólo puedo empezar a reír.

Amy Rose ya ha perdido. Su cabeza está abierta y la sangre sale haciendo un ruido divertido. Plurrrpp… pluurrppp… y entonces vomita sangre de su boca y nariz. Entonces… finalmente deja caer el mazo, que cae violentamente como roca al suelo. ¡Plum! Finalmente, su cadáver cae al suelo y se escucha ese sonido… como si aplastara una sandía.

- Ohh… Jejejejeje…. ¡Uuuuuwhaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Se ha ido. Amy Rose se ha ido. Ya no se levanta más. Lleno de una emoción que nadie podría describir me apego a la pared.

- ¡Wooooooohhhhh!

Y volví a rugir como aplauso a ese baile mortal… el último baile de la vida de Amy Rose. El júbilo me invade… y mi sangre fluye como nunca por mis venas.

- ¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡La he derrotado, la he derrotado! ¡Whooooohhh! ¡He matado a los responsables de la muerte de mi Cosmo! ¡Cosmo te he vengado! ¡Knuckles, Shadow y Amy Rose están muertos! ¡Y yo lo hice! ¡Por ti! ¡Lo hice todo por ti! ¡Waaaaaahhhhh!

El erizo traidor Shadow, está en una silla de ruedas al fondo del foso. Y ese traidor sicario de Knuckles, también está ahí, lleno de agujeros por los golpes que le dí con el rastrillo. Chuck por su parte, seguirá de puntitas hasta que se muera.

Lo hice… cumplí mi misión. He matado a todas las mentes maestras de esto. ¡Ya está! ¡Todos esos han muerto! ¡Todos! Oh, querida Cosmo… sé que tu fuiste indefensa y caíste en los hilos de estos desgraciados… pero ya todos han muerto. ¡Todos! Estos que te maldijeron… que te mataron porque te interponías en su plan de robar las Esmeraldas Chaos. ¡Los vencí, porque los odio! ¡Porque no creyeron en el mundo por el cual Cosmo se sacrificó!

Mientras seguía rugiendo de felicidad, pateaba el suelo. Al fondo podía oírse el llanto de Sonic que ya sabía lo que había pasado y quien había muerto por los gritos. Pero en comparación con mis rugidos… el llanto de Sonic y los golpes sonaban como el aullido de un cachorrito.

- ¡Aprende lo que es la valentía, erizo idiota! ¡Ya no eres mi hermano menor! ¡Ya soy todo un zorro grande! ¡Un Kitsune, nada más y nada menos! ¡Ya no te necesito nunca más! Y ahora que el demonio ha despertado… ¡Lo pagarás muy caro! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré de la forma más retorcida que se me ocurra, y lo empezaré a pensar desde hoy! Será mejor que pases cada minuto recordando tu miserable vida… ¡Porque no morirás fácilmente! ¡Waaaahhhh!

Di un gran suspiro y me calmé. Era hora de limpiar. Pero entonces sonó el teléfono.

- Hola… soy Chris… ¿Han visto a Sonic? No ha regresado.

Supe que tenía el momento justo para llevarlo a mi venganza y matarlo delante de Sonic.

- Chris… ¡La llevo buscando! ¡No ha regresado! ¡Y a Chuck tampoco lo encuentro!

- ¿Pero qué dices…? Ellos… no pueden…

- ¡No! ¡Es mi culpa! – dije fingiendo miedo - ¡Shadow y los otros los han matado de seguro!

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Ellos… no pueden hacerlo! – dijo Chris con miedo.

- No… ¡A ellos les conté de esto! ¡Los han matado porque les conté de la tortura! ¡Aaahh!

¡Qué plan más excelente… que brillante… y que cruel! ¡Es mi mejor idea!

- ¡Amy Rose! ¡Ella también ha desaparecido!

Me sonreí. Chris había caído redondito en mi trampa. Ah… Sonic… sí que voy a cumplir mi promesa. Morirás de la forma más horrenda… porque verás a ese chico que tanto aprecias morir. ¡Eso tenlo por seguro! ¡Así me lo pagarás!


	11. Descontrol

**Tails – Meakashi-hen**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega y Tv Tokyo. Así mismo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta historia es un "intento" de escribir en el formato de las novelas visuales de Higurashi. Es posible que me fallen algunos detalles porque hace tiempo que no veo Sonic X. El punto es que si hay algo que no cuadra, seguro lo cambié para mayor dramatismo. Esto es una recreación del Meakashi-hen (Arco de las Revelaciones) con Tails como narrador. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Capítulo XI**

**(Descontrol)**

**(Nota del Autor: Este capítulo es bien fuerte porque adapta otra de las peores partes del Meakashi-hen de Higurashi ni Naku Koro Ni. Lean con reservas si son sensibles)**

Estaba sorprendido. Chris cayó en mi trampa. Pero Sonic no lo sabía… bueno, salvo mis gritos producidos por el demonio que me poseía. Ya lo dije… yo soy un Kitsune… es decir corre por mi cuerpo la sangre del demonio. Otra cosa es que haya dominado el instinto… pero cuando atacaron a mi Cosmo… ya no más.

- ¡Tails! ¡Coooofff! ¡Basta!

Me giré… era el viejo Chuck tosiendo por la cadena. Se estaba poniendo de puntitas para no morir.

- Te bajaré la cadena un poco, viejo racista… para que sepas quienes somos.

Le bajé la cadena dos eslabones. Luego ya le mataría… pero primero iría a hablar con Sonic.

Me acerqué a la celda… y la golpee. Quería que mi hiciera caso porque estaba llorando solo y con la cabeza gacha.

- ¡Oye, despierta!

- Tails… ¿Porqué haces todo esto?

- Ya no te hagas el héroe… acepta esta vergonzosa situación en la que te encuentras.

- No puede ser… Amy Rose…

- Y para tu conocimiento… ella me quiso matar con una jeringa. Yo no la maté. Se mató ella sola.

- ¿Qué mas piensas hacer? Esto es difícil para Chris…

¿En eso estaba pensando el muy traidor? Ah claro… se me había olvidado… ¡Este no es un erizo, es el perro de Chris!

- Es que está maldito…

- ¿Tails… que le pasa a tu rostro?

- Chris… Thorndyke… está maldito… maldecido por el hecho de acercarse a nosotros… de acercarse a ti… de acercarse a las esmeraldas Chaos.

No podía aceptar el hecho de que Sonic no me hubiera consolado cuando perdí a Cosmo, pero si haber salvado a Chris… ¡Me había hecho a un lado! ¡Chris lo era todo para él! Y pensar que su mera presencia desencadenó todo… ¡Tuvimos que caer en su piscina! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Él lo provocó todo! ¡Lo provocó todo! ¡Si tan sólo no hubiera estado, otro futuro brillaría para mí.

- ¡Chris ha sufrido mucho Tails!

- ¿Y a mí qué diablos me importa eso? ¡Me traicionaste!

Volví a recordar la escena de la tortura. Sonic me dio la espalda. Le rogué que me ayudara, pero prefirió a Chris. ¡No podía perdonarlo, ni a Sonic ni a ese niño rico! ¡Chris debió ser castigado, yo no! ¡Jamás le perdonaré, jamás tendré paz con él!

¡Yo soy Tails, Miles Prower! ¡El zorro de dos colas! ¡Ya los responsables han muerto! No hay nadie que me pueda superar. ¡Yo soy el que maldecirá a todos los Thorndyke! La sangre me burbujea… ¡Quería aullar! ¡El demonio de mi interior quería aullar!

- Cálmate Tails… por favor…

Me calmé. No por él… sino porque tenía que ver a Chris. En ese momento escuché tocar la puerta de la sala donde estaba. ¡Era Chris! ¿Pero cómo sabía donde venir? Era por Amy…

Ah… esperen… no era la puerta… era el teléfono. Tomé y contesté:

- ¿Chris?

- ¡Tails! ¿Dónde estás? No te encuentro en tu casa del árbol.

- Esto… yo… estoy yendo para allá. Me perdí en el Jardín…

- Te esperaré en la pileta de la mansión.

Colgué. Miré a Sonic que estaba temblando y le dije:

- Ya verás… prepárate…

Y cerré la puerta tras mí.

- ¡Tails!

Había demorado en llegar. Pero ahí lo vi. Era Chris… el tipo que me robó a Sonic. Me senté y hablé con él. ¡Como odiaba ese momento!

- Tails… yo… he estado buscando a Sonic, a Chuck… a Amy, pero no los encuentro. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si a Sonic le pasara algo…

- Los estuve buscando yo también… pero sin ningún resultado. ¿Acaso… Shadow los secuestró?

- No… Shadow será de desconfianza… pero trabaja para mi familia.

- ¿Y sabes porqué? ¿Acaso no sabes que podría traicionarnos?

- No puede si es que… María… sobreviva.

¿María? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Iba a noquearlo de una vez, pero preferí oírle hablar primero.

- ¿Quién es María?

- Bueno… yo no lo sé… pero… es algo que Shadow aprecia mucho… y la verdad…

¡Plash! Sonó el ruido del táser y Chris cayó al suelo inconsciente. "No lo sé". Chiquillo inútil… pero bueno… ya no aguantaba su voz de ricachón un segundo más. Lo llevé abajo… e intenté ubicar con que torturarle. Había… una mesa en forma de cruz. La tomé y la giré 90 grados, de modo que el que la usara se mantuviera de pie. Luego até a Chris a ella.

- ¿Tails? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Era Sonic… no le respondí y seguí con lo mio.

- ¡Tails, no por favor! ¡A él no!

Terminé de amarrarlo a esa cruz y me retiré. Antes de salir vi a Chuck colgado de la cadena. Me acordé del viejo racista ese… y simplemente subí la cadena 2 eslabones. Miré a Chuck y le dije:

- Quédate de puntillas hasta que te mueras.

Ahora sí me retiré de ahí. Tenía que preparar mi escape… porque no podía quedarme con esos idiotas por mucho tiempo.

Fui al cobertizo de herramientas. Abrí la puerta y encontré al Tornado 2. Había reconstruido el avión en otro: El X Tornado… pero tenía una réplica porque escapar en un avión muy grande sería muy peligroso y muy notorio. Tomé las herramientas y comencé la reparación.

_Pasaron algunas horas hasta que Tails reparó por completo la réplica del Tornado 2. Tenía que escapar en algo… y volar en sus colas no era una opción para él. Luego de acabar… buscó unas herramientas en el cobertizo y encontró un destornillador estrella alargado. Lo guardó consigo y regresó para la Sala de Torturas._

- ¡Oigan todos! ¿Están vivos aún?

Chuck Thorndyke estaba colgado en la cadena. Ya no se movía… de seguro ya estaba muerto. Chris seguía amarrado a esa mesa en forma de cruz. Tenía los ojos rojos… seguro estuvo llorando, como el cobarde que es en realidad.

Todavía no decidía que hacerle… ¿Clavarle clavos en los dedos? No… demasiado fácil. Pero primero debía atender un asunto. Caminé hacia Chuck y le di una patada con el pie No respondió.

- Chuck… ¿Estás muerto?

- ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino!

Seguramente Chris vio como Chuck se asfixió hasta morir.

Saqué el destornillador y apuñalé a Chuck con él. Y tampoco respondió. La sangre no chorreó… y en el destornillador se veía… algo oscura.

- Chuck… si te haces el fuerte, será mejor que dejes de fingir.

Me acerqué a la polea. Miré otra vez a donde Chuck.

- Tienes esta última oportunidad. ¿Estás vivo? ¿Lo estás?

Esperé unos segundos y como no respondió, subí 4 eslabones la cadena. El cuerpo de Chuck quedó por los aires. Se balanceaba raramente… así que era ya de seguro un cadáver.

- ¿Porqué hace esto Tails, Sonic? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Miré a los lados… y vi a Sonic pegado a la celda, porque estaba hablando con Chris. Seguro lo hicieron todo el tiempo que estuve afuera reparando el Tornado 2.

- Es complicado… pero tu perrito mascota ya te lo debió explicar…

- ¿Cómo pudiste matar a Amy…?

En ese momento recordé que debía tirar el cadáver de Amy al foso. Lo cargué, pero antes se lo mostré a Chris. Inclusive le mostré la herida de la cabeza. Chris cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar.

- Amy Rose se lo merecía. Intentó matarme y yo me defendí. Eso es todo…

- ¡Eso es mentira! Amy Rose…

- No me importa si no me crees. No la conocías del todo aún así…

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme?

- Te voy a matar…

Los ojos de Chris se ensancharon. De seguro ya se lo esperaba… pero como cobarde que es no quiere creérselo… cree que voy a actuar como su amigo y lo dejaré ir. ¡Se equivoca!

En ese momento oí un sonido en la celda. Era como Sonic intentando salir. No podría hacerlo.

- ¡No Tails! ¡No lo mates a él! ¡A Chris no! ¡Por favor!

- ¡Jajajaajajajaaja! ¿Al fin te das cuenta de la gravedad de lo que hiciste? Ahora entiendes que pudiste salvar a Cosmo y no lo hiciste… ¡Ignoraste las oportunidades de salvarla! ¡Pues ahora mira esto… ese es tu pecado!

- ¡Gyaaaaahhhh!

Tomé el destornillador y apuñalé el brazo izquierdo de Chris. Su sangre comenzó a salir. Y luego hundí el destornillador en el brazo. Chris hizo gestos y gritó.

- ¡PARA POR FAVOR! ¡DETENTE, TAILS, DETENTE POR FAVOR! – gritó Sonic preso del pánico - ¡SI QUIERES MATARME, HAZLO! ¡PERO NO A CHRIS!

¿Porqué no dijo eso por mi Cosmo? ¡Traidor! ¡Yo grité y lloré ese día que murió! ¡Y nadie la salvó!

- ¿Porqué no lo hiciste por Cosmo? ¿Crees que te van a salvar? ¡No! ¡Sólo te queda verlo sufrir!

- ¡Aaaahh! ¡Gyaaaah! ¡Oooohhh!

Volví a apuñalar a Chris repetidas veces en el brazo izquierdo. Pero parece que golpeo su hueso y no su carne. ¡Maldición!

- ¡DETENTE, TAILS! ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!

- Está bien Sonic… ¿Qué te parece esto? Hay una forma de salvar a Chris. Si pides perdón 1000 veces. Si lo haces, dejaré ir a Chris. ¿Qué te parece? Va en serio…

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Sonic empezó a pedir perdón como un disco rayado. ¡Estúpido erizo! ¿Realmente se lo creyó? Estoy seguro que realmente las dirá 1000 veces.

Volví a apuñalar a Chris… y ahora sentí como que algo se quebraba dentro. No era el destornillador, así que seguro fue el hueso. Debió doler mucho porque Chris lanzó un tremendo grito y para contrarestarlo Sonic empezó a gritar los "lo siento" más fuerte, como tapando esos gritos de dolor.

- ¡Waaaaahhhh! ¡Waaaaahhhh!

- ¡Jajaajajaaja! Todo lo que haces es llorar y hacerte el bonito para lograr lo que quieres. ¿Crees que Sonic irá a salvarte, noquearme y rescatarte? ¡Está en esa celda, para que lo sepas!

El destornillador está en el brazo de Chris. Simplemente lo deslizo por todo el brazo, cortando, despedazando. Y oyendo su dolor.

- ¿Chris… me oyes? ¡Oye! ¡Escúchame, imbécil!

Le abofetee dos veces y le hice mirarme.

- ¿Sabes lo que haz hecho? ¿Sabes que tu existencia a pervertido a Sonic? Ya no es el héroe… ahora cuida a niños ricos como tú. ¡Tienes todo, el dinero, lo mejor! ¡Y encima te quejas y me robas lo que más he querido! ¡A mi amigo!

- Sonic… Sonic…

- ¡Eso es! ¡Todo este tiempo dependías de Sonic! Y por eso no querías que se fuera… ¿Pero alguna vez te pusiste a pensar en la clase de carga que eras para él?

Empecé a darle puñetazos. En el estómago, y en las costillas.

- ¡Él era mi compañero! ¡No era tu jodida mascota, por dios! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que provocaste? ¡Mi Cosmo! ¡Devuélvela! ¡Devuélvela!

Respiré violentamente por la adrenalina. Seguí…

- ¡Jajajaajajja! Grita todo lo que quieras… ¡Llora todo lo que quieras! ¡Nadie va venir a salvarte! ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie! ¿Lo entendiste? ¡Nadie!

Le volví a apuñalar… pero Chris no gritó.

- Seguro ya no tienes sensibilidad en ese brazo… probemos con el derecho.

Apuñalé dos veces y la sangre empezó a salir. Pero Chris apenas gritaba… ya no era divertida su reacción. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Volví a apuñalar y giré el destornillador, para sacar su carne hacia afuera. Sólo oí quejidos, ya no gritos ni llantos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Estás intentando no gritar para arruinarme la diversión? Interesante…

- Sí tienes razón…

- ¿Eh?

- Lo convertí en mi mascota… yo no era lo suficientemente valiente… Tienes toda la razón…

Chris no sonaba sarcástico o como si quisiera alegrarme, sonando humillado. Hablaba… convencido… tan sereno. ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este niño?

- Ya veo… al fin te diste cuenta de tu pecado.

- ¿Sabes algo? Yo iré a Mobius algún día… y cuando esté ahí… le mostraré a Sonic lo independiente que soy… que al final me volví valiente. Ya no le necesito protegiéndome… podemos ser amigos.

- ¡Jajajaajajajaja! ¿Es que te crees que Mobius es el paraíso? ¡Tu no sabes nada por lo que sufrimos en ese infierno!

Apuñalé el brazo de Chris como loco. La sangre salpicaba mi pelaje. Pero Chris ni gritaba. Se tragaba los gritos… de alguna forma, mordiéndose el labio.

- Sé que me veré con Sonic en Mobius… y cuando esté ahí… le pediré perdón por todo. ¡Ya no gritaré! ¡Ya no lloraré! ¡Sólo así le demostraré que cambié!

- Diablos… ¿Es que no piensas lo que hablas? ¡El jodido erizo está ahí en esa celda! ¡Ahí!

- Sé que dependí de él… porque no tuve familia… no tuve una familia que me ayudara… y fue cuando él apareció. ¡Cuando él vino y todo cambió!

¿Acaso está burlándose de mí? ¡Yo no tuve familia! ¡Cuando yo conocí a Sonic todo cambió! ¿Porqué este imbécil me lo quiere robar? ¡No! ¡Sencillamente no!

- Tal vez no lo sepas… pero… mis padres me dejaban por sus negocios… y no tenía a nadie… salvo a los criados… y ahora… tengo a Sonic.

Abrí los ojos y recordé cuando estaba abandonado en Mobius. Nunca supe que fue de mis padres. ¿Estarían muertos? Era lo más probable… yo no tenía padres. Aprendí a volar en las dos colas porque tenía que alcanzar los alimentos de los árboles… y en las noches de tormenta… los rayos me atormentaban. ¡Eso es dolor! ¡Eso es sufrir! ¿De qué vale decir que sufres si tienes dinero para todos los caprichos? ¡Maldición, no intentes compararte conmigo!

- Ya cállate…

- ¡Si te divierte apuñalarme, pues hazlo hasta que te canses! ¡Pero si crees que voy a llorar, no lo haré! ¡JAMÁS! Sonic me está viendo en la celda… y sé que me reuniré con él cuando todo acabe… ¡Vamos, sigue! Te demostraré cuan fuerte se ha vuelto Chris Thorndyke.

¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡Le voy a mostrar a ese fanboy! ¡Toma, toma, toma! Ya ni sentía el brazo por como lo estaba apuñalando.

- ¿Sonic… me haz visto? Mira cuan fuerte soy ahora… ¡Ya no soy ese niño cobarde que conociste! ¡Y todo esto porque tú me enseñaste lo que es el valor! ¡Esto no es nada! ¡No voy a llorar! ¡No voy a pedir ayuda! Esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que tú pasaste…

¡Joder, joder, joder! ¿Qué acaso no siente el dolor? ¿Hasta dónde se puede ser tan fanboy? ¡Jamás conoció de la dura vida de Mobius! ¡Jamás… y todavía con esas!

¡Es imposible! ¡Le estoy apuñalando como puedo! Y le estoy sacando la carne doblando el destornillador. ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este chico? ¿Porqué no grita como el cobarde que es?

Chris dejó de hablar. No importa cuán fuerte apuñalara, rajara o tajeara, no hacía nada de ruido. ¿Qué demonios? Este no es el Chris que yo conocí. Si hubiera sido así antes… pudiera habernos ayudado contra los Metarex. ¡Pero se dio cuenta muy tarde!

Finalmente loco de ira, le hundí el destornillador en la frente. Mi guante se llenó de sangre y dejé caer el destornillador. Respiré fuertemente…

- ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh!

Pero Chris no dijo nada. Siguió aguantando el dolor. Y entonces comprendí… que había sido derrotado. Había sido derrotado por ese fanboy. Chris logró su meta. Creyó que si era fuerte podría vivir en Mobius y resistió el dolor. Esperó un día donde podría reencontrarse con Sonic. ¡Por eso construyó el portal! ¡Por eso aguantó el dolor!

¿Pero qué he hecho…? ¡Maldición!

Chris creyó que si aguantaba el dolor… iría a Mobius. Esperó pacientemente hasta ese día. ¿Y yo que hice…? ¡Yo no esperé! ¡Pensé que todo acabaría aquí! ¡No esperé por Cosmo, que de seguro ha de estar en Mobius esperándome!

Intenté vengarla… porque sabía que murió. Pero en ese momento… me olvidé de ella. Pero Chris fue diferente… pensó que al morir, por cruzar ese portal su materia se quedaría atrapada en Mobius y al morir… la energía fluiría hacia ese lugar.

"_**La energía no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma"**_

¡Yo también crucé el portal! ¡Podía volver a Mobius al acabar esta vida! ¡Y podía haberme reencontrado con Cosmo! Pero Chris esperó…

¿Y qué hice yo? No hice nada… busqué un enemigo… insulté a gente… y luego los maté. Dejé que mi lado diabólico me transformara en un Kitsune malvado… y usé a Cosmo como excusa, para ya no pensar como si de un humano se tratase. ¡La usé!

He perdido. No pude aguantar el dolor de perder a Cosmo… y elegí convertirme en un demonio. En otras palabras… me deshice de mi lado bueno… ¡El lado que se enamoró de Cosmo!

Chris ganó. Pero… ahora que lo veo… sus ojos… brillan, como si soñara o viera algo feliz. En ese momento veo como un flash… y puedo ver Mobius.

Puedo verlo… puedo ver que Sonic está ahí en sus ojos… Chris resistió… y la energía se fue de regreso a Mobius. ¡Ahí está él ahora! En un prado verde… hogar dulce hogar… en el planeta que ya no es un infierno… porque éste Sonic lo salvó de la tiranía. Chris corre hacia Sonic… y Sonic se detiene… Chris salta hacia el erizo azul. Y los dos se abrazan. Son felices…

- Ya puedes llorar ahora… - le dijo Sonic – Eres todo un valiente…

Chris empieza a llorar con fuerza… por todo… por su familia, por su vida… por lo que le hice. Y Sonic lo abraza y lo consuela… lo consuela…

¡Sonic! ¡No te olvides de mí! ¡De Tails! Pero… no hay remedio, es como si no me vieran. Entonces ví a Cosmo. ¡Era ella! ¡Era ella! Cosmo se acercó a Chris y le cogió la mejilla.

- Ahora… bienvenido a Mobius. Ya no serás infeliz nunca más… haz ganado una nueva familia y un nuevo hogar…

¡Cosmo! ¡Yo también te busqué! ¡Yo quise ser feliz contigo! ¡Te esperé! ¿Pero que digo? Cosmo había muerto en mi interior… nunca creí que volvería. Por eso me aferré a ese maceta… ¡Cómo me duele decir todo esto! ¡Y está ahí viendo como Sonic, Cosmo y Chris se reunían! Pero yo no… estaba excluido de esa reunión.

En ese momento… Cosmo volteó a verme. Miré hacia el piso… por la vergüenza. Seguro iba a decirme algo…

- Tails… yo te dije una cosa… ¡Que te amaría por siempre! Pero… no lo cumpliste… no esperaste.

(Nota del Autor: Según la versión japonesa, las últimas palabras de Cosmo son: "I'll always love you forever", traducidas claro está.)

Un violento flash me sacó de esa escena y volví a la Sala de Torturas. Mis piernas empezaron a temblar. Mis manos y mis dientes también…

Cosmo me dijo que… waaah… waaah… ¿Pero qué es lo que he hecho? No la esperé… no la amé por siempre y llené mi pensamiento de maldad. No creí en que luego volvería a verla. ¡Olvidé sus últimas palabras! ¿Cómo podría decir que la amaba? No sólo murió por defendernos a todos… yo la maté en mi interior al creer que no podría volver a Mobius. Pero… Chris resistió hasta el final… no por Cosmo… sino por Sonic… y recibió la recompensa.

Chris ya no está en este mundo. Está muerto. Su alma escapó a Mobius… y ahora es feliz ahí. Pero yo... todavía sigo aquí, atrapado en este cuerpo sucio. Voy a pudrirme en este cuerpo… jamás me aceptarán en Mobius después de lo que hice.

Sonic y Cosmo me esperaban… pero rompí la promesa… y ya no podré volver a verlos mas. Chris… prometió ser valiente… hasta el final, y por eso tuvo su recompensa. Y mi promesa de amarla siempre… la olvidé. Maté a la gente de la tierra… a gente que se supone Cosmo iba a salvar. Aunque ahora pidiera perdón… aunque tocara las heridas de Chris… ya no significa nada.

En ese momento sentí una presencia… como culpándome. Y lo entendí… era mi viejo yo. Lo había visto todo… pero no pudo hacer nada, porque me dejé llevar por la maldad. Porque me dejé poseer por ese demonio interior.

Finalmente empecé a llorar fuerte. Lo había perdido todo. Cosmo me abandonó, Sonic me abandonó. ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Qué será de mi futuro? Por favor… no me dejen… quiero ir a Mobius con ustedes… ¡Por favor! Ahora que mi lado bueno ha muerto. ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¡Sólo quedará ese maldito demonio! ¡Es lo único que queda en mi cuerpo!

Ahh… ya lo entendí. Lo sé… me he convertido finalmente en un demonio. ¿Pero qué diablos…? No… no ahora… hace ya mucho tiempo… el demonio me había poseído.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Un demonio no siente pena, no siente dolor. ¡Un demonio no llora!

Sonic seguía pidiendo las 1000 disculpas. Ya era momento de acabar…

- ¡Sonic! ¡Ya no necesitas pedir más… buen trabajo!

- ¡Nooo! ¡Chris! ¡Waaaahhhh!

Y entendió que Chris estaba muerto. Y empezó a llorar en su celda.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! Ser un demonio no es tan malo… ¿No lo crees? Nunca pensé que sería tan divertido ver a otros llorar y gritar… creo que ya he tenido suficiente diversión por aquí, así que será hora de volver al mundo de los demonios, matándome. Pero no te preocupes… me aseguraré que mueras primero Sonic… ¡Y te llevaré conmigo! ¡De ese modo no irás a Mobius y alegrarás la vida a ese inútil fanboy!

Empezé a respirar profundo y luego seguí. Me acerqué a la celda donde Sonic lloraba.

- ¡Ya he matado a ese fanboy! ¡Ahora sólo faltas tú! ¡Te mataré y luego me iré! Me convertiré en un demonio legendario… ¡Y esa leyenda me permitirá entrar en Mobius! ¡Y todo se irá al diablo una vez más! ¡Todo se arruinará! ¡Nadie será feliz sin que yo lo sea primero! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Primero fui a la mesa donde Chris estaba muerto… y lo retire de ahí. El cuerpo cayó al suelo y lo cargué. Me dirigí hacia el foso… y llamé a Sonic:

- Oye… erizo… mira esto…

Cuando Sonic miró, dejé caer el cuerpo de Chris al foso.

- Tails… ya basta… no sigas más.

Me acerqué a Sonic y lo miré con un rostro de incredulidad.

- Si que eres noble… erizo… ¡Pero que inútil!

En ese momento tomé el táser y volví a electrocutar a Sonic. Lo saqué de la celda y lo coloqué en esa mesa donde había estado Chris. Luego la dejé caer. El sonido despertó a Sonic.

- ¿Qué planeas hacerme? – dijo Sonic.

- Ah… verás… yo estaba pensándolo… pero primero sacarte esos guantes…

- Sabes algo… a pesar de todo… eres mi mejor amigo. Nada en el mundo lo cambiará. Te lo diré una y otra vez… tú eres mi mejor amigo… y todo lo que hice fue para protegerte.

¡Pero qué idiota! Suenas como un tonto, ya no eres tan bueno como antes. Ahora… sencillamente me das pena. ¿Crees que con ese discurso barato me vas a convencer?

¿Es que no lo sabes? Ya no entiendo de sentimientos. Soy un demonio ahora mismo. Pero creo entender porqué ese Tails lo quería como amigo… y hasta como hermano. Pero el pobre idiota iba a morir creyendo que su "hermano menor" lo torturaría. Y eso me hacía feliz… y no saben cuánto.

Pobre Sonic… iba a morir sin saber quién sería su asesino. Aunque lo podía ver… pero no era quien creía. No lo era… y por eso aflojé por unos segundos la ligadura de su pie izquierdo.

Pero Sonic no se movió. Lo sintió y miró hacia el techo, como haciendo fuerzas. ¡Pero qué idiota! Y entonces le volví a atar. Ya no tenía escapatoria… era hora de vengarme de él también.


	12. Pieza Final

**Tails – Meakashi-hen**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega y Tv Tokyo. Así mismo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta historia es un "intento" de escribir en el formato de las novelas visuales de Higurashi. Es posible que me fallen algunos detalles porque hace tiempo que no veo Sonic X. El punto es que si hay algo que no cuadra, seguro lo cambié para mayor dramatismo. Esto es una recreación del Meakashi-hen (Arco de las Revelaciones) con Tails como narrador. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Capítulo XII**

**(Pieza Final)**

Todo este tiempo pensé que hacía esto para vengar a Cosmo. Pero ya no más. Me rechazaron en su paraíso… así que yo sólo puedo vivir haciendo sufrir. Y ahora empezaré con Sonic. Ahora… ya no debo justificarme… debo preparar un momento final digno de un demonio.

- ¡Se me oye hasta Mobius! ¡Chris, Cosmo, Sonic! ¡Voy a comenzar!

Tomé un martillo y clavos que habían en una caja y me preparé. Puse el primer clavo cerca del dedo de Sonic. Iba a dar el golpe. El dedo es una zona muy sensible…

- ¡Voy a arruinar su paraíso oyendo los gritos de este erizo! ¡Jejejejejeejeje!

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¿Pero qué…? Soy Miles "Tails" Prower. ¿Acaso ya te alocaste por el miedo? ¡Jejejeje!

- ¡No… es imposible que seas… Tails!

Me detuve. ¡Eso si que era interesante de oír!

- A ver… ¿Y si no soy Tails, quien soy, entonces?

- El diablo… - respondió Sonic – El maldito diablo…

-¿Eh?

- ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Quiero a mi amigo de vuelta!

- ¿Oye Sonic, realmente estás bien? ¿Estás loco? ¡Jejejejeje!

- ¡No me toques, demonio asqueroso! ¡Regrésame a mi amigo Tails! ¡Él es mi mejor amigo! ¡Lo quiero de regreso!

- ¡Jajajajaajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajajaajja! ¡Esto es grandioso! ¿Quieres matarme de la risa, Sonic? Pero bueno… ¡Respuesta correcta! ¡Jajajaajajajja!

- ¡Aguanta ahí Tails! ¡No dejes que el demonio te gane! ¡Muéstrame tu fuerza! Tú lo dijiste… _**"Quiero ser fuerte… quiero ser de confiar! ¡Intento ser fuerte… no importa el costo!"**_

(Nota del Autor: Esa frase en negrita está adaptada de la canción 'Believe in myself', que es el Tema de Tails en los juegos Sonic Adventure)

- ¡Jajajaajajajajaja! ¡Jajaajajajajaja!

Sí que es un erizo idiota. ¿Con quién se cree que habla? ¿Acaso no sabe… que…? ¡Jajajajajaa!

- ¡Vamos Tails, esfuérzate! ¡Tú no eres así! ¿Desde cuándo te gana el demonio? ¡Muéstrale tu poder! ¡Vamos amigo, tu puedes!

Pero ya no puedo hacer nada… he perdido ante ese demonio. Y sólo me queda reirme de su ingenuidad.

- Oye Sonic… te diré algo… a mí el demonio me raptó hace ya mucho tiempo… desde que Cosmo murió. Y me llevó a actos irracionales… pero lo reprimí con mi razón. Y pensé que se había ido… pero… no era verdad. Sólo estaba dormido…

Era cierto… todo empezó cuando Cosmo murió. Pero la semilla me llenó de buenos recuerdos y lo reprimí. Pero no sería por siempre…

- El demonio despertó por dos cosas muy simples. ¿Adivina cuales? Sé que es raro que un demonio te lo pregunte, pero eres tú quien me volvió loco.

Una lágrima cayó de Sonic que se encontraba atado. Entendía lo que le decía.

- Ese día… cuando Cosmo murió… si tú me hubieras abrazado… en lugar de quedarte ahí parado… todo esto no se hubiera jodido tanto… espero que entiendas… es natural… pero todo esto empezó porque no supiste consolar a tu mejor amigo…

Si me hubiera consolado… no hubiera abierto mi corazón al demonio. Y cuando no lo hizo, lloré… y recordé que debía vengar a Cosmo. Y me volví celoso de que Chris estuviera con Sonic… de que el tuviera otro amigo… y yo estuviera solo. Al comienzo eran celos pequeños… pero al ver a Sonic defender a Chris y golpearme en esa cena, eso los convirtió en grandes sentimientos de odio. ¡Porque luego no me ayudó y me torturó! Y al pasar todo esto, simplemente dejé al demonio controlarme… y ese demonio, se apoderó de mi alma llena de dolor y la cambió con deseo de venganza. Sabía que eso no alegraría a Cosmo, pero me importaba un bledo.

- No lo puedo creer…

- Entiendo que no te hayas dado cuenta… pero si hubieras llorado conmigo, todo eso no se hubiera convertido en todo esto…

¿Acaso intentaba culpar a Sonic? Pero de cualquier modo… creo que lo hice a propósito… me dejé vencer… dejé que el demonio poseyera mi cuerpo.

- Lo siento…

Sonic no oculta sus lágrimas… seguro está llorando porque yo no puedo hacerlo.

- Esto es simple… clavaré un clavo en tu dedo. Y luego seguiré con el otro y así hasta acabar las dos manos. Luego subiré un espacio y volveré a clavar.

Tomé el martillo y el clavo. En cuando empezara no habría marcha atrás. Pero dudé.

- Adelante… golpea… si eso calma al demonio que vive en Tails.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Esto no es nada comparado con lo que te hice… así que adelante… pero prométeme dos cosas: La primera, me devolverás a Tails… y la segunda, no volverás nunca por aquí.

- ¿Es que acaso… no piensas rogar por tu vida?

- Cuéntalo como la tercera promesa…

- ¡Jajajaajjaja!

Inclusive en un momento como este… me río de las ocurrencias de Sonic.

- Sabes… no podré cumplir esas promesas… es que soy un demonio.

- Es una pena… - dijo Sonic y cerró los ojos listo para la tortura.

- Aunque… podría cumplir la tercera. Es que verás… devolverte a Tails… imposible. El demonio lo matará. Y la segunda… tampoco es posible. Estoy unido a su cuerpo… así que si me vez en adelante, ya no soy Tails. Es el demonio con apariencia de Kitsune.

- ¡Noo! ¡Tú eres Tails! ¡No digas que no volverás!

- ¿Es que no lo oyes?

¡Pooom! ¡Pooom! ¡Pooom!

- ¿Ese sonido metálico?

- Seguro Tanaka y los otros criados van a tumbar la puerta. Así que me daré prisa…

Tomé el táser y lo cargué. Sonic vio y supo lo que iba a pasar.

- Pase lo que pase… mi opinión de Tails no cambiará. No importa cuánto lo intentes…

Bajé la intensidad del táser y apliqué la descarga. ¡Bzzzz! Sonic no cae inconsciente, pero queda como aturdido. Entro con él y lo cargo hacia la celda donde está el foso. Lo echo contra la pared.

Sonic estaba llorando. En eso coloqué su frente el táser. El erizo abrió los ojos.

- ¡Tails!

- Dijiste que preferías que devolviera a Tails en lugar de tu vida… eso voy a hacer… ¡Jejeejeje!

- ¿Tails… me vas a matar por vengar a Cosmo?

- Oh vaya… si que sabes diferenciar… cuando mueras, dale mis saludos.

- ¡Tails, nosotros la intentamos revivir! ¡Shadow y yo!

- ¿Eh?

- Y yo si te consolé… esa vez que Cosmo murió… pero si no me viste abrazarte ni llorar… fue… porque estaba tan furioso conmigo mismo por haberte fallado. ¡A mí también me dolió todo esto! Y algo más… Chuck intentaba usar la Esmeralda Chaos para abrir un portal y traer a Cosmo de otro universo… de un universo paralelo. ¡Para eso querían las esmeraldas!

- ¡Mentira, mentira! ¡MENTIRA, MALDITA MENTIRA! ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Nelson dijo que no tuvo nada que ver con la Maceta… Chris lo interrogó y me lo confesó. La tercera uña… fue por Cosmo y su semilla.

- ¡NO, ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡DEJA DE QUERER CONFUNDIRME!

¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí? ¿Acaso todo era mentira? ¿Acaso las esmeraldas no eran para enriquecer a esa familia? ¿Pero esos documentos de Chuck… qué diablos eran?

- ¿Quieres decir… que he matado a gente que no es mi enemiga?

Hice una pausa presa del pánico. ¿Qué había hecho, por amor a Dios?

- ¡Jajajajaajajajajajaja! ¡Y pensar que casi me lo trago!

- Tails, por favor… yo no soy tu enemigo… créeme por favor…

Sonic empezó a llorar. ¡Yo no podía creerlo! Pero no siento nada, porque soy un demonio. Así que preparé el táser. ¿Por qué si no lo hacía, para que existía? ¿Acaso no era para dar muerte a todos los que contribuyeron a matar a mi Cosmo?

- Sonic… si eres inocente, ve a Mobius y saluda a Cosmo de mi parte.

- Tai…

Un sonido de táser se escuchó y Sonic cayó al suelo. Le di una patada… y el cuerpo rodó hacia el foso y cayó en la oscuridad. ¡Plum! Oí el sonido del cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo. Miré hacia arriba… se veía una luz. Como si se tratara de una especie de pozo. Comencé a volar con las dos colas y logré salir de ahí por ese pozo secreto.

Y ya todo acabó. Me toca ahora escapar y buscar una forma de ir a Mobius… y sin morir, porque si lo hago matándome, mi alma irá al infierno.

Parece que nadie conoce la casa del árbol. He estado aquí encerrado por varios días… pero nadie me ubica. Es perfecto… es el escondite perfecto.

Pero… la locura se puede convertir en real. Siento una presencia extraña, persiguiéndome… gritándome. Tal vez Sonic no fue a Mobius… sino que sigue atormentándome aquí. Porque esa presencia dice cosas que sólo él podría saber… como que era su amigo y que debo morir. ¡Todas las noches desde ese día!

- **¡Muere, muere de una vez! ¡Estás maldito! ¡Maldito endemoniado zorro! ¡Muere!**

- ¡Basta ya!

Tiré el poco mobiliario que tenía contra esa voz… que no podía ver. Por lo visto esa amenaza la hizo cambiar de discurso. Ahora me atormentaba diferente:

- **No es justo… ¿Porqué sigue viva? ¡Muere, muere de una vez!** **Es muy oscuro y frio en este foso. Duele… duele una barbaridad…** **¿Sabes que…? No quieres morir… quieres escapar del destino. Pero no podrás… estás maldito… ¡Estás destinado a morir!**

- ¡Cállate ya! Sólo eres un fantasma… ¡Y ellos no hablan!

Me enojé y rompí todo lo que tenía a la mano… inclusive esa foto de Sonic que tenía como más valiosa posesión. ¡Todo lo que tenía lo rompí!

- **¡Vete al diablo! ¡Cállate, Tails! Se supone que somos compañeros aún en la muerte. ¡Y POR ESO HE VENIDO A LLEVARTE! ¡TAAAAILLLSSSS!**

¡Pum, pum, pum!

Miré hacia la puerta. Nadie tocaba, pero era como si alguien estuviera golpeando esa puerta. ¡Es Sonic! ¡Quiere entrar a por mí! ¿Acaso esa es mi muerte apropiada? ¿Ser muerto a manos de Sonic?. ¿Qué me hará? ¿Me ahorcará? ¿Me sacará los pelos? ¡Pero no moriré tan fácil! ¡Jejejeje!

En ese momento salí hacia la ventana y moviendo mis colas, salí volando de ahí. ¡Toma eso Sonic! ¡Nunca me atraparás!

- ¡Jajaajajaja! ¡Nunca me atraparás!

Sonic debe seguir creyendo que estoy en esa habitación. ¡Pero qué idiota! ¡Jejejejejejee!

Entonces en medio de mi vuelo, veo algo azul en el jardín. ¿Qué es eso? ¡Es Sonic! ¿Pero no lo había tirado al fondo del foso? Ah… ya entendí… es su "cuerpo de zombie". Si yo abrí las puertas del infierno al dejar que el demonio me poseyera… ¿Qué impide que Sonic haya hecho ese pacto? ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Jejejejejejjeje! Si lo mato ahora… esa alma ya no irá a Mobius. ¡Y el mundo de felicidad de Chris se destruirá! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Jejejejejejeje!

Me acerqué y volando, bajé a darle el encuentro. Sonic al verme se quedó. ¡Jejejeejeje! ¡Que idiota ¡Pero si le había dicho que si me viera era el demonio y no yo, como señuelo! ¡Jejejejejee! ¡Esto será tan divertido!

- ¡Tails, amigo!

- Oye… ¿Mucho tiempo sin vernos, verdad?

Aunque mi locura me corroía… hablaba de modo calmado con él. Ah… ahora entiendo, es el demonio otra vez. ¡Si no, no estaría tan de madrugada por aquí! ¡Jejejejeje!

- Es peligroso que andes por aquí… deberías… escapar…

- Yo… jejejeejeje… ya no puedo estar más por aquí.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?

- He tratado de… jajajajaajaja… esforzarme… resistirme… jajajajajaja… pero… ya no puedo más…

No podía decir que hacer. Ninguno de los que maté eligió la forma de morir. Y yo… tenía que acabar con Sonic… y también que acabar conmigo luego… ¡Para torturarlo en el infierno por siempre! ¡Eso sería mi legado!

- ¡Jajajajajaajjaa! ¡Ahhhh…! ¡Hufff! ¡Uffff!

- ¿Estás bien, Tails?

- Ah sí – dije volviendo a la realidad – Tengo algo para ti…

Tu regalito… te mataré, te mataré, te mataré… y vengaré a Cosmo. Te mataré y destruiré la felicidad de Chris… ¡Vete al diablo Sonic!

Mi cabeza me da vueltas. Y es que de la nada saqué energías. ¡Lo acabo de apuñalar con un destornillador que había traído conmigo!

- Jejejejeje… jejejejeje… jejejejeje… ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice justo a tiempo! ¡A tiempo! ¡Jejejeejejejejjeje! ¡Jajajaajajajajjaja! ¡Lo hice, lo hice! ¡He matado ahora a todos! ¿Qué te parece eso Chris? ¿Qué te parece eso Sonic? ¡Jajajajajaajajajjaja!

Sonic cae al suelo… rodando y cogiéndose el estómago… y es que ahí le había hundido el destornillador.

- ¡Jejejejejejejejeje! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Los he matado a todos! ¡A todos! ¡Vete al diablo Chris! ¡Tu paraíso se destruyó! ¡Jejejejejejejejejejejejeje!

Entonces sé que ya todo está hecho. Es hora de morir… supongo. ¡Pero no, esperen! ¡Chris está feliz en Mobius! ¿Por qué no voy hacia allá y le robo su felicidad tan violentamente? ¡Jejejeje! ¡Tengo el Tornado 2! ¡Con ese podré ir hacia allá y matarlos a todos!

Fui corriendo y riendo hacia el cobertizo donde tenía al Tornado 2. Me subí a él… y encendí de prisa el mecanismo. Empecé a volar rumbo al espacio.

- ¡Adivina que, Chris Thorndyke! ¡Se viene lo peor para ti! ¡Jejejejejejejejejeje!

Seguí volando lo más rápido que los motores permitían… siempre hacia arriba. Arriba, siempre arriba, como dirían algunos. A estas alturas, ya Sonic debe haber muerto.

Y entonces sentí algo en mi cuello. Seguro era algo que me pasé. No le dí importancia. Seguí volando… pero… entonces lo volví a sentir. Era como si algo me apretara el cuello. Me resistí y seguí subiendo… y entonces, sentí el mareo y volanteé, ladeando el avión en el aire. Y como no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad, mi cuerpo cayó del avión.

¡Naaah! ¡Eso no era nada para mí, tenía mis dos colas y podía volar! En eso intenté girarlas… pero no podía. Lo intenté con más fuerza… y no se movían. Entonces me asusté. ¿Acaso de esta forma iba a morir? ¿Caer hacia mi propia muerte?

Intenté seguir volando, pero era imposible. A un lado, ví el Tornado caer hacia algun descampado. Yo miré hacia la Luna… y la vi. Vi el rostro de Cosmo mirándome.

- ¿Eres tú, Cosmo? ¿Has venido a por mí?

No… era imposible que eso sea cierto. Voy a morir… y seré llevado al Infierno donde correspondo.

Lo siento… Sonic… lo siento… Chris… lo siento… Amy… lo siento… Knuckles… lo siento Shadow… lo siento… Cosmo. No volveré a cometer el mismo error. ¿Esta muerte será suficiente para expiar mi pecado? No… claro que no… y es que nada puedo hacer.

Soy un demonio. Pertenezco al infierno… ¿Porqué nací? ¿Porqué nací con dos colas? Esa era… la marca de mi destino maldito. Nunca debí haber nacido… no hubiera sufrido si no hubiera nacido. ¿Y qué significaba mi vida? Si no hubiera nacido, nadie hubiera sufrido… Sonic se hubiera conseguido otro compañero… o tal vez seguiría solo.

Gracias a todos por haber sido buenos conmigo, aún siendo como fui. Gracias Sonic… gracias… al mundo por enseñarme lo que es el amor. Lo siento… lo siento de verdad. Si es que Cosmo me diera otra oportunidad, no volveré a cometer el mismo error. Nunca…

Volví a mirar a la Luna… y volví a ver a Cosmo.

- ¿¡Haz venido a por mí!

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen la canción 'Sora no Mukou' del OST de Higurashi Kai VN)

"_**Por favor abre suavemente tus ojos,**_

_**Si ves hacia allá, hay una luz tibia…**_

_**Porque aún si hay cosas que no puedes hacer solo,**_

_**Si todos estamos, seguro que las haremos."**_

Mis ojos brillaron y me vi en un Prado en Mobius. Cosmo estaba a mi lado sentada en el pasto. ¿Esto era la felicidad? ¡Si lo era! Estaba con mi Cosmo. La abracé…

- ¡Lo siento Cosmo! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Debí haberte esperado!

"_**Las calles de siempre, las voces de siempre,**_

_**Todo lo reflejado en mis ojos está titilando,**_

_**Estuve buscando yo sola a tientas,**_

_**Esa respuesta que debía saber"**_

En ese momento, vi que algo de viento se levanto… y todos aparecieron. Y por todos, significaba todos mis amigos: Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Chris, Chuck… y hasta Shadow. Sonic se adelantó al grupo… y me entregó una especie de caja blanca.

- Dásela a Cosmo… si tanto la amas…

Me sonrojé… y le entregué la caja a Cosmo. Ella la abrió y se sonrojó…

- Tails… esto es… bellísimo…

"_**Porque si soy incapaz de creer en ti, me perderé de nuevo en el futuro,**_

_**Entonces todavía podré extender mi mano hacia tí"**_

Miré a ver que había en la caja… era un anillo de compromiso. Me sonrojé y voltee a mirar a Sonic. ¿Cómo era posible… un anillo? Pero si yo… sólo tengo 8 años…

- Sonic… yo… todavía…

- Para el amor no hay edad Tails… sé feliz…

"_**Una voz llama desde arriba del cielo,**_

_**Por favor date cuenta y levanta el rostro,**_

_**Dibujaré un mundo perfecto en mis sueños,**_

_**Volvamos a ese lugar"**_

- Gracias chicos… yo soy… tan feliz… porque podré vivir con Cosmo.

- No digas nada Tails – dijo Chris – Esto lo hemos estado planeando todos. Puedes ser feliz…

En ese momento, apareció Amy con una corona de flores.

- ¡Esto es para la novia!

Cosmo se puso la corona de flores. Entonces Amy nos puso delante de todo el grupo y…

- Tails Miles Prower. ¿Aceptas a Cosmo como tu esposa para amarla hasta el final?

- ¡Acepto!

- Cosmo… ¿Aceptas a Tails como tu esposo para amarlo hasta el final?

- ¡Acepto!

"_**Estoy aquí, justo a tu lado**_

_**En cualquier momento, creeré en tí"**_

Finalmente cuando ya estaba todo el tema de la boda arreglado… llegó el momento final.

- Puedes besar a la novia – sentenció Amy.

Y acercándome a Cosmo la besé. Todos dieron aplausos. Era el momento más feliz de mi vida. ¡Esto era el paraíso! ¡Mobius era bello, porque estaba con mi amor!

"**El futuro se extienda a lo largo del cuelo,**

**Tomémonos las manos… y volemos lejos.**

**Quiero sonreír, así que he pedido un deseo,**

**Volver a ese tiempo con todos."**

Pero finalmente un flash me sacó de esa fantasía. Seguía cayendo… y sabría que en cuanto mi cabeza diera con el suelo sería el fin. Ya no intenté siquiera mover las colas, sabía que este era mi castigo por ser un demonio… y olvidar a Cosmo de mi alma.

O tal vez… todo esto haya sido un gran sueño. Seguro cuando salí de compras ese día, me atropellaron y acabé en una sala de emergencias. Estuve en coma todo este tiempo… yo estaba… soñando… teniendo una pesadilla… producida por las dos colas y su interacción…

No… olvídenlo. Es demasiado estúpido querer decir que todo fue un sueño: Sonic ha muerto, Knuckles ha muerto, Chris a muerto, Shadow ha muerto, Chuck ha muerto… Amy ha muerto. Y pensar que todo esto se pudo haber evitado si yo hubiera nacido. Sólo con eso el mundo sería feliz. Con que este zorro no hubiera nacido… porque en verdad… lo siento mucho… jamás cometeré este error… y si es que mi Cosmo me da una oportunidad… juro por todo… por las Esmeraldas Chaos inclusive… que no la desperdiciaré. Ahí viene el suelo. Adiós a todos. ¡Plash!

**Cuando las cigarras lloran, no quedan supervivientes**

FIN DEL ARCO DE LAS REVELACIONES

**(Nota del Autor: Quedan 2 extras que voy a subir. Pero la historia de Tails ha terminado aquí)**


	13. Extras 01 y 02

**Tails – Meakashi-hen**

**Introducción**

Sonic X no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sega y Tv Tokyo. Así mismo Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni le pertenece a Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.

Esta historia es un "intento" de escribir en el formato de las novelas visuales de Higurashi. Es posible que me fallen algunos detalles porque hace tiempo que no veo Sonic X. El punto es que si hay algo que no cuadra, seguro lo cambié para mayor dramatismo. Esto es una recreación del Meakashi-hen (Arco de las Revelaciones) con Tails como narrador. Así que quedan advertidos.

**Extra 01**

**Audio N° 367**

(Nota del Autor: Este extra es una adaptación de uno que pertenece al 'Tatarigoroshi-hen' (Capítulo del Asesinato Maldito) y no al Meakashi-hen. Pero lo incluyo por sugerencia de uno de mis lectores. Como siempre, nada de esto es real.)

**El Año 23 de la Era de Hesei (Año 2011 de Nuestra Era)**

**6 meses después de la Venganza de Tails**

(Hospital Regional Lazarte, Trujillo, Perú)

Un grupo de médicos eran llamados a una habitación. Habían traído a un niño de la provincia de Ascope, donde había ocurrido una epidemia de Peste Neumónica. No los habían traído por un tema de salud pública… sino porque habían encontrado algo raro en este niño en particular.

Estos médicos no eran Inmunólogos… eran Neurólogos. El niño no respondía… estaba como con una crisis de ausencia desde que la encontraron dibujando algo en unos cuadernos. El caso podría ser algo irrelevante como los dibujos de un niño, sino fuera porque según los testigos, el niño dibujó lo que tuvo que dibujar y luego quedó totalmente paralizado, como en una crisis de ausencia. Y lo peor de todo… había escrito en Japonés… algo imposible porque en su familia nadie conocía ni por asomo el idioma.

Un estudiante de medicina de 1er año de Internado tradujo lo escrito en el cuaderno. Se sorprendió porque decía: **"Una carta de Miles Tails Prower".**

- ¿Miles Tails Prower?

- Es… el nombre de un personaje de videojuegos… - dijo el estudiante.

- ¡Pero… eso es imposible! ¡Esa familia no tenía ni siquiera un televisor! ¡Eran muy humildes!

- Lo habrá visto en algún sitio…

- Queremos que vea lo demás. El cuaderno está lleno de dibujos.

- ¿Pero por qué quiere que…?

- Usted entiende de esos videojuegos. Ha jugado la saga de Sonic casi completa. Así que nos será útil para interpretar los resultados…

- ¿Cree que esos dibujos no son de la niña?

- Lo averiguaremos cuando los vea…

Los dos, el médico en jefe y el estudiante entraron a donde estaba el muchacho.

- Hola chico… - dijo el estudiante - ¿Quién escribió la carta?

El niño no respondía. Estaba como ausente. Vieron los dibujos… eran horrendos. Eran imágenes de un zorro de dos colas arrastrando a un erizo por un pasadizo, riéndose maniáticamente, una eriza con un mazo y la cabeza abierta y cosas que parecían sacadas de una película gore.

- ¿Quién es Miles Tails Prower? – preguntó el médico en Jefe.

Nadie respondió. El estudiante salió de la habitación y volvió con un peluche de Tails que le habían alcanzado en Pediatría. Entró y lo mostró al niño.

- Mira amiguito… es Tails… el zorro de dos colas…

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Izyou' del OST de Higurashi Kai VN)

El niño dio un tremendo grito y empezó a hablar.

- ¡Está aquí! – gritó el niño - ¡Está aquí la presencia que los dibujo! ¡El demonio de dos colas! ¡La maldición de este zorro afectó el pueblo! ¡Y pude ver como sus desgracias se esparcen por el mundo! ¡En un sitio en un país lejano donde los muertos viven y los espectros salen del mismo infierno! ¡Los mató… los mató a todos!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Fue él… fue él y su poder el que desencadenó la tragedia… aunque no hubieran hecho nada, su otra personalidad se hubiera apoderado de él. La carta… la carta…

En ese punto el niño empezó a hablar en Japonés. No era un japonés muy bien pronunciado, pero japonés después de todo. El estudiante empezó a traducir…

- Ahora… me toca… a mí… Tails, hablar através de este medio. Este chico… está… condenado, igual que yo condené a Sonic, Chris, Amy, Shadow, Knuckles y a Chuck. Soy… el… mensajero... de la muerte… y debería llevármelos a ustedes… pero no lo haré… para que difundan la leyenda… que cuando su corazón ennegrecido por el rencor de cabida a entes del abismo, me presentaré. Así… es… el zorro… Kitsune… de dos… colas… se presentará y ocurrirá un desastre como… el que… este… mi mensajero les acaba de dar. ¡Ah… el dolor! ¡Oirán… unos pasos! Asi que cuando caminen deténganse bruscamente y si oyen un paso… ¡Jejejejejeje! Es ese ente que los acompaña… ¡Jajajaajaajajajja!

Unas horas después ese niño… de 12 años moría por causa de una fiebre sin razón aparente. Sin embargo… lo curioso fue que los médicos que revisaron su informe médico encontraron lo siguiente anotado por una enfermera.

"_**El paciente reporta escucha un paso extra"**_

Ni con la autopsia pudieron saber que le pasaba. La policía nunca abrió una investigación.

**Extra 02**

**Un mensaje del Autor**

(Nota del Autor: Esta es una adaptación del mensaje final que da Ryukishi07 al final de la novela visual 'Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai – Meakashi-hen' con algunos añadidos míos)

¿Creen que el asesinato se puede justificar dependiendo del motivo?

Aunque en este trabajo hay demasiadas muertes… se los pregunto. ¿Existe algo así como un asesinato justificable?

En nuestro mundo, un asesino es perseguido y juzgado. Su pena varía de acuerdo a las circunstancias y motivos. Y tener diferentes grados de castigo… quiere decir que nosotros le ponemos valores a la vida de la persona que ya murió.

En esta historia, algunos crímenes están justificados. Si degradamos la vida de la víctima, como fue el caso de Tails, los jugadores empatizarán con el personaje. Y mucho más si es que este personaje es alguien "tierno" como el caso de este zorro de dos colas.

El grado de empatía depende de persona y varía mucho entre cada una. Los que defiendan el crimen sentirán catarsis y los que no… se sentirán incómodos.

En este, el 'Meakashi-hen' todos los crímenes son producidos por Tails. ¿Qué sienten al respecto? ¿Cuánto están de acuerdo con su decisión?

Si ustedes no estuvieron de acuerdo, llamen a este zorro… un zorro loco asesino.

Si estuvieron de acuerdo en parte con él… ténganle empatía. Lo mismo que si estuvieron de acuerdo con gran parte de lo que hizo.

Pero si ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo **con todos sus crímenes** entonces están tan locos como Tails. Jejeejejeje… era una bromita…

Al fin y al cabo… esa empatía es lo que hace a la historia interesante. Y no olvidemos, un asesino es un asesino. Punto. No podemos ponerle valor a la vida humana… es algo… simplemente pecaminoso el siquiera pensarlo. Lo ideal es que todos vivamos felices… y que estas desgracias… queden como lo que son… ficción.

A todos los que nos han leído hasta aquí… muchas gracias… espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

**BrunoProg64**

**(Nota del Autor: **Aunque esta nota es casi simplemente una traducción del epílogo… espero que realmente les haya gustado este fic. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios. Pero en especial a **Napo_1, OceanProductions y Darkblue,** sin los cuales no hubiera terminado esta historia. A ellos y a todos… muchas gracias)


End file.
